Secrets and showers
by Emma-face
Summary: My first GSR story. Expect fluff and smut in equal proportions. Rated M for smut but tasteful smut!
1. Secrets and Showers

A warm beam of morning sunlight came in through a gap in the curtains falling upon her sleeping face; its warmth awoke her. She lay there, eyes still closed, as she reflected on how not so long ago she would have cursed this beam of sunlight for waking her from her dream world and dragging her back to the bleakness of reality, but not anymore. She opened her big brown eyes and looked around the now familiar surroundings of the bedroom. This was now her reality and it was just as good as the dreams had promised, in fact it was better.

"Morning!" said a soft voice that came from behind her.

She knew that voice as that of the man she loved and the sole reason her reality was worth waking up to.

"Morning!" she replied, smiling and stretching. Unbeknownst to her he'd been awake for sometime now, contenting himself with watching her sleep. Gazing upon her beautiful face as she lay peacefully in his arms, feeling her chest swell and collapse as she breathed, inhaling her scent as it surrounded him and put him at ease; feeling like a love struck teenager the whole time he smiled.

She turned in the bed to face him, looking over his shoulder to see what time it actually was. "You do realise it's the afternoon, late afternoon." She teased, grinning at him.

"I do but that becomes irrelevant when you work the graveyard shift, one of the untold benefits, afternoon becomes the new morning." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and resting his chin on top of her head. It fit there perfectly.

"Long lie-ins," she said lazily pulling out of his embrace and kissing him. "I'm going to take a shower!" She said suggestively, rolling over and getting out of their bed. His eyes followed her from the bed to the bathroom, admiring every inch of her body, as she gracefully stepped over the various articles of clothing that decorated the bedroom floor; clothes that had been heatedly removed the night before.

Stopping in the doorway to the en suite bathroom she slid the straps of her white satin nightdress off her shoulders, seductively allowing it to fall to the floor and reveal her naked flesh to him. This sight alone sent his body into a frenzy, the hairs on the back of his neck rose as a shiver of arousal travelled down his back and his blood supply began to reroute to somewhere a little further south. God he wanted to kiss that neck, her collarbone, those lips, he wanted to feel her skin against his; he just wanted her. She just doesn't know what she does to me, she doesn't realise just how beautiful she is he thought to himself.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder raising an eyebrow her brown eyes smouldered, playfully inviting him to join her. Smiling at him coyly, she crossed the threshold of the bathroom. He was out of bed and halfway to the bathroom before she even had a chance to switch on the shower; desire moving him like a man possessed. As the warm water began to fall she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind and a husky voice whispered in her ear, "Sara Sidle would you care for some company?"

His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine and made her tingle in an intimate way that only he could. Sara turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck she reached up slightly to meet his lips and they shared an intense passionate kiss that fired up as the water fell onto their naked bodies. Her brown hair began to curl as the water hit it; droplets of water ran over her perfect body. His hands caressed her supple skin, travelling all over it, exploring it as though it was the first time again.

The bathroom filled with steam as the shower heated up and the kisses intensified. "Gil!" She moaned into his mouth as he pinned her against the cold tiles of the shower wall. Diverting his attention from her mouth to kissing her neck and shoulders as she dug her nails into his back, lightly scratching him, giving him a painfully pleasant sensation. They moaned in unison as their arousal heightened until it all became too much for Grissom.

With one fluid motion he lifted her and slipped his erection inside her she gasped in ecstasy as he slid inside her. Her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair furiously they kissed as he thrust in and out of her rhythmically; the water splashing off them as the pace sped up.

"Sara!" The words escaped his lips in a moment of passion as the two grinded closer to climax. Feeling her walls tighten around him he thrust deeper inside her until she screamed as wave after wave of sensation the pleasure over came her. He allowed himself to release his own orgasm, the ferocity of their kisses subsided into softness as a wave of calm came over them both. She dropped to her feet, both of them soaking in the shower they smiled at each other.

"Hey Sara," He said his voice no longer husky but soft and gentle as it had been when they were in bed, "I love you!"

Sara looked up at him and smiling from ear to ear replied, "I love you too!"

It was moments like these and the knowledge that they shared something intimate between them that none of their colleagues knew about that fuelled their knowing glances and shared smiles at work. They would tell the team when they were ready but until them it was fun to keep it their own little secret.

Dried and dressed they sat at the kitchen counter, sharing some food before they went to work. Effortless conversation flowed between them and was coupled with contented silences, they were just so comfortable in each others company. Walking over to the sink and rinsing her coffee cup Sara then returned the milk to its rightful place in the refrigerator. Turning from the fridge she caught a glimpse of an article over Gil's shoulder that sparked her interest. Leaning over him slightly she read over him. She wasn't touching him; she didn't need to. Anytime she was close to him his body was alert, he was always aware of her presence and her proximity to him – his _"Sidle sense"_ was how he jokingly referred to it.

She didn't notice but he turned in his chair and was looking at her up and down, in awe of what he saw and how he could call it his. He looked at her face, her brows furrowed as she concentrated on what she was reading, her mouth open slightly and her head tilted to one side as it did when she was thinking seriously about something. Not only was she in possession of stunning beauty but also a cunning mind, she could challenge him on both a personal and intellectual level; that was one of the things that had drawn him to her. Dressed casually for work she wore a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a black button down shirt. The way in which she was leaning over him revealed to him that underneath the black shirt she was wearing a black lacy bra that made her pale skin look even creamier in comparison. As he admired the beautiful curve of her breast and imagined his tongue rolling over it he was pulled back to reality by a forced cough and the words, "Up here!"

Looking up at her his eyes were met with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk.

"You were reading my paper." He responded nonchalantly, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow at her in true Gil Grissom style.

"Uh-huh, well I'm done now!" She said playfully, secretly thrilled at the effect she had over him. He turned in his chair, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know, I was going to let you read that article when I was done."

"Well now you don't have to." She replied quickly. A sharp tongue, a brilliant mind, an incredible beauty, not to mention she was amazing in bed, Gil Grissom couldn't believe his luck.

Arms around his neck her head found it's way to his shoulder and nuzzled into him. She inhaled deeply breathing in his scent, a scent that had once plagued her with a longing for it to be her own, now reassured her and made her fell safe. Turning his head slightly he kissed her forehead softly and said, "We better get going."

Sara groaned in momentary protest as he tried to get up before accepting her fate and getting up willingly. They each got into their separate cars and headed for the same workplace.


	2. Break room and Break throughs

After years of working together on the graveyard shift the CSI's began to see the break room as a sort of second living room. They all felt comfortable enough around each other to relax and the room was always full of friendly banter. When she entered the break room Sara was greeted by a worn out sounding Catherine, who was lying back in her chair with her feet up on the table and an expression on her face that screamed _"double shift!"_ Pouring a cup of coffee she asked, "double?"

"Oh Yeah!" replied Catherine, her voice was tinged with exhaustion but also with a determination not to let it beat her. Catherine loved her job and she was dedicated to it, despite the differences they had over the years that was something Sara really respected about Catherine.

"Here!" Sara handed her the cup of coffee she had just poured.

"Thanks!" Sipping the coffee, "No nonsense, strong and black! Just how I like it!" smiled Catherine with a hint of innuendo in her voice.

"Is that right?" Nick said, with a twinkle in his eyes he looked at Warrick, raised his eyebrows and smiled.

She hadn't seen the boys enter before she made that comment.

"I…uh…" It wasn't often Catherine was lost for words and it wasn't long before she found them again either. "Well!" She said suggestively raising her eyebrows and giving a seductively playful smile. Catching Warrick's eye she gave him a wink that no one noticed because they were all too busy laughing.

"What'd I miss?" enquired Greg as he walked through the doorway, closely followed by Grissom who was carrying a handful of assignment slips.

"Nothing," Grissom replied, not caring that the question was not directed at him, "I was just about to start"

At this the _"Daddy's home"_ reaction overcame everyone in the room. Catherine sat up straight in her chair; Nick and Warrick took a seat on either side of her. Sara and Greg also took seats around the table and they all turned their undivided attention to Grissom, waiting for him to hand out their assignments like kids waiting for their father to give them gifts when he returns from a trip.

"Alright then," He began, "Greg and Nick a B&E in Henderson, owners returned home after dinner to 2 guys standing arguing in their kitchen."

"Great!" Greg stood up, enthusiastic and eager to go.

"Alright! But I'm driving!" Nick said in his thick Southern accent, as he accepted the assignment slip from Grissom and left with Greg.

"Catherine, the results from our hitcher from yesterday are in! We're going to be working on that today, try to get it finished up." He continued.

"And Sara and Warrick, dead guy in a hotel room?"

"On it!" Sara jumped up excitedly; she always found that hotel cases turned out to be interesting. Reaching out to take the paper from Grissom's hand, her fingers brushed his and their eyes met. Flashing back to earlier that day, the air in the break room suddenly became hot and full of tension as they stared at each other.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other and shared a knowing smile, before Grissom came back to reality with a cough. "Uh…Yeah!" He flustered. Sara blushed slightly; they both knew they had been thinking about the same thing, the shower. She took the piece of paper from his hand and before he'd even realised it was gone she was already hallway out the door, yelling back to Warrick, "I'm driving!" before she disappeared past the window.

"Oh yeah! That's what she thinks!" There was a mischievous look in Warrick's eyes as he produced a set of keys from his pocket. They were Sara's keys that he had taken from her pocket before she got up. Grissom looked confused, but Catherine realised right away what was going on and was laughing at Warrick, remembering how he'd pulled that trick on her many times in the past when they were working together. Grissom turned to Catherine, looking for an explanation but all he got was a "Come on we've got work to do!" and she headed towards the door. "And Sara will be waiting for _you_." She smiled at Warrick when she passed him.

Stepping off the elevator, Sara and Warrick met by Jim Brass. Walking down the hallway, which was littered with uniform officers and various hotel staff, members he filled them in. "The vic is a Mr Kenneth Williamson from out of town, flew in and checked in 2 days ago. Maid found him earlier and called it in. Guy was shot. Anyway the paramedics pronounced and David is on his way. " He finished up opening the door to room number 207, "He's all yours."

"You want to take the body?" Sara asked Warrick.

"Alright." Warrick agreed, deciding to be compliant in case she was mad at him for stealing her keys. He smiled to himself as he thought of how only 3 women could instil this kind of fear in him; those 3 women were his grandmother, Sara and Catherine.

"Obvious signs of struggle." Sara mumbled to herself as she took photographs of the various objects that were lying either broken or out of place on the floor.

"Shot at close range too. Crime of passion?" Warrick chimed in as he examined the body of Mr Williamson that lay on top of his blood soaked bed.

"Maybe!" Mused Sara, "Brass didn't mention if he was here with anyone."

"I dunno." Warrick said returning his thoughts to the body.

The rest of the scene was processed in thoughtful silence before Sara said,

"Well let's get these things back to the lab see what we're dealing with."

Grabbing the bags of evidence they headed for the car and went back to the lab.

Alone in the lay out room, Sara was unaware that she was humming to herself, it was a habit she wasn't even aware she had. She was going through the evidence she and Warrick had collected from the hotel room, checking the objects she'd found on the ground for prints. It was the humming that had drawn Grissom's attention to her.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, admiring how cute she looked when she was concentrating, even in her lab coat she was still the most amazingly beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He'd lost count of the number of fantasies he'd had of her wearing nothing but that lab coat. _"No! Not at work!"_ he scolded himself and entered the room. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice her boss come into the room. It wasn't until he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and called her name that she realised he was there.

"Oh hey!" She said, not hiding how happy she was to see him. Shaking her head and squinting, her mind shifted into autopilot and she assumed her supervisor was there looking for a progress report on the case.

"Uh… I was just lifting prints off these things from the hotel room. They're a match to Mrs Williamson. Mr Williamson had unusual bruises on his shin, abdomen and forearm that appear to be consistent with these objects I found on the floor being thrown at him." She half-smiled, "And there was hair from a female donor found on the body. Did a background check and it turns out Mrs Williamson flew into town yesterday and the clerk remembered someone fitting the wife's description leaving the hotel shortly after the time of the incident. She's with Warrick and Brass now in interview."

"I know!"

She was taken aback. "You know?" confusion spread across her face.

"Yeah Warrick told me. She confessed, said he was leaving her and she came to Vegas to try and win him back but they got into an argument and she shot him in the heat of them moment." Grissom explained. The look she gave him in return remained one of confusion, her eyes were narrowed and studying him and her mouth was pulled to one side. It was quite adorable really. "Then why are you here?" She asked him out rightly.

"Well shift finished an hour ago and I was passing and noticed you were still in here, I came in to find out if you were thinking about coming home." He smiled at her. Those bright blue eyes sparkling at her. She could get lost in those eyes for days, but this time she looked away, slightly embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Oh Yeah…yes!" She nodded with a smile. "I'll just get rid of these and then I'll leave."

"Good." He said, a look of boyish happiness spreading over his clean-shaven face, replacing the look of tiredness that had been there moments before. It was because of her that his face was clean-shaven. "I'll have breakfast ready." He smiled at her, she smiled back and just like in the break room, the air filled with heat and tension. Remembering where they were, Sara broke their intense eye contact by looking to the floor, then to the door to see if anyone had overheard them. There was no one there.

"See you soon." She said as Grissom left.

This was as close to work as their personal lives ever got. The stolen moments when no one else was around or the conversations they had that only they understood. Sometimes they could be talking in a room full of people and they'd still be the only two who knew what was going on. They understood each other, they could finish each other's sentences; mind, body and soul they just fit. It didn't take a genius to realise that this pair were made for each other.

After sealing up the prints and the objects and putting them back into evidence, Sara went into the locker room to change before she went home.

"Hey Sara," Greg called as she was walking out the door, "You wanna come out to breakfast with us?"

"Sorry guys, I have plans!" She said, unable to stop the smile from spreading over her face.

Greg and Nick looked at each other, Nick raised his eyebrows and Greg shrugged.

"Warrick."

"Grissom."

"Catherine."

"Now Sara?" Nick said to Greg his face full of confusion. "Why is everyone cancelling on us today?"


	3. Pancakes and Proposals

If one of his co-workers, or anyone who knew him for that matter, had seen him driving home from work that day, they'd be left wondering who this impostor was and what they had done with the real Gil Grissom. Humming to himself and tapping along on the steering wheel, he was almost unrecognisable as the straight-laced, fact-following scientist that inhabited the CSI labs, instead he seemed more like a love struck teenager.

_"Get a hold of yourself Gil!"_ He struggled to conceal his happiness as he drove home, he felt positively giddy and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was just the effect she had on him and he loved it. Turning one final corner he pulled into the driveway of their home. _Their home!_ Before Sara, his house was only ever a place for him to work and sleep between shifts. The only things inside were the necessities and his books and collections, nothing more. But now, things were different. He had fancy lamps, co-ordinating cushions on the couch, his bathroom was a different colour and there were more pillows on his bed than he felt was entirely necessary, and he couldn't be happier about it. She had made it a home.

Tossing his jacket and briefcase on the couch, he deposited the bag of items he'd bought at the grocery store on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to take a quick shower before cooking breakfast. This shower, he noted, was a lot less eventful than the one he had shared with Sara before work, but still he could hear their moans resounding back at him from the black and white tiles. Reflecting upon it he couldn't help but feel his shower had been incomplete without her.

Dressed in jeans and a crisp, white casual shirt Grissom decided he would make pancakes for breakfast. Gathering the required ingredients and equipment, he began to prepare breakfast; taking note of the time he made a mental thing of all the things he still had left to do before Sara arrived home.

Pancakes ready and being kept warm in the oven, Grissom skilfully placed the orchids he'd bought for her into a vase of water, he used them as the centre piece of his table setting. Stepping back to admire his work, his moment of glory was cut short by the sound of a car door closing in the driveway.

The whole drive home Sara had been looking forward to breakfast, not only because she was starving but also because she couldn't wait to spend time with Grissom. She could already think of at least 10 things she wanted to discuss with him, as well as at least 10 places she wanted to kiss him. She loved him as much for her sharp mind as she did for his sexy greying hair and dazzling blue eyes. Thinking about him she began to fantasize, however her fantasy was short lived as the pulled up outside their home. Their home! The novelty still hadn't worn off her yet. Two months after moving in, her insides still tingled a little every time she slipped her key into the lock and opened the door.

Ever since she was a little girl all she really wanted was a happy home, somewhere she felt safe and loved, looking up at Grissom's townhouse she knew she had found her home.

"Gil!" She called from the doorway. That was odd, usually when he got off shift before her, he'd be sitting waiting for her when she got home; at the very least he'd respond when she called him. His jacket and briefcase were lying on the couch and the smell of pancakes filled the air. He was here somewhere, but where? "Gris?" She called again, again receiving no reply. Venturing further into the house, she wondered where her lover could be but all thoughts left her head entirely when she stepped into the dining room.

A vase of yellow and pink orchids, her favourite flowers, sat proudly on the table, which was dressed in a pure white tablecloth and set perfectly for two. The scene looked like it had been taken straight out of some old romantic movie; it was so beautiful, she was in awe. However it was the object on her plate though that shocked her most.

Sitting on top of the white china plate was a plain black ring box; opened, displaying the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life, white metal, probably platinum with one large central diamond, with two smaller diamonds on either side. It couldn't have been more perfect if she had designed it herself.

Propped up against the vase, a white piece of card sat behind the ring box with nothing but the words,

"_Will you?"_

in Grissom's handwriting. Her mouth was agape as she tried to figure out what was going on here, to say she was stunned felt like an understatement.

"Well?" Asked a quiet voice from the doorway behind her. Turning to face him, her eyes still wide with shock, all she could manage to say was,

"Are…are you serious?"

"I've never been very good with words Sara," his voice was soft and as he spoke he looked so deep into her eyes, she swore he could see her soul, "but luckily for me you always seemed to know what I mean. I've been alive for more than 50 years now; but I've only been living for 10 and that's all down to you. I love you more than anything, more than I or even Shakespeare could ever express. So…"

Reaching past her, he lifted the ring box from her plate before getting down on one knee. Holding the ring out in front of him, he looked up at her, his eyes slightly misty and said,

"Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Gil!" She said through the biggest smile, while he took the ring from its box and slid it on to her delicate finger and kissed her hand. At that moment all the tears she'd been trying to hold back found their way out and cascaded down her cheeks as she continued to smile from ear to ear. Pulling her into an embrace, her kissed her with such passion and love that she felt a whole new wave of tears well up inside of her; all her dreams were coming true, she'd found a loving home and a wonderful partner to share it with, she half expected to wake up and realise it was all just a dream.

Breaking apart they beamed at each other. Grissom placed his big, strong hands on either side of his fiancé's face and gently wiped away the tears from his lover's eyes. Kissing her softly on the forehead he posed yet another question, "Pancakes?"

Suddenly Sara discovered she wasn't so hungry anymore. She sat at the table, only managing a few forkfuls of pancakes because there was a herd of butterflies currently residing in her stomach. Grissom wasn't managing his breakfast so well either, he felt excited and giddy, and all hunger had left him.

Noticing that Sara had hardly touched her pancakes either he laughed.

"Maybe I should have waited until after breakfast before I proposed?" He quirked a questioning eyebrow at her, looking up from her hand she smiled at him, "No! It was perfect!"

Leaning across the table to kiss him, he captured her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his tanned neck she planted a trail of soft kisses from his mouth to his ear. She knew how sensitive his ears were, when she started to nibble on them he was hardly able to control himself.

"Maybe," He coughed, his voice came out husky and suggestive as his finger played with the strap of her tank top, "we just need to work up an appetite." The desire in his voice set her off; kissing him passionately she slid her fingers down his shirt, undoing the buttons as she went.

Following her lead he slid his hands up the top, caressing her smooth skin, within seconds her black tank top was on the floor beside his shirt.

Standing up, he pushed her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head as he slid his other hand down to slowly undo her pants. She struggled to break free from his hold, longing to touch him. Her remaining clothes hit the floor as she pushed off from the wall, their lips still locked they moved towards the door of the dining room. Her hands now free Sara put them to good use, removing Grissom's trousers and boxers as they made their way towards the couch, leaving a broken lamp in their wake.

Reaching the couch Sara broke away from the kiss and pushed her lover onto the couch, straddling him. Gasping she slid him inside herself, her breath was stolen as his hand caught her behind the neck and pulled her lips to meet his. Lips to lips, tongues pressing tongues, skin against skin, moaning and groaning in unison they edged closer and closer to climax.

Feeling Sara start to tighten around him he rolled so he was now on top of her. Increasing the speed and force behind his thrusts, it wasn't long before she was screaming in the throws of her orgasm. The action of her muscles contracting combined with the sound of her screaming his name in ecstasy sent him over the edge and he came quickly behind her. Breathless but sated they lay coupled on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder while they waited for their pulses to return to normal.

Taking her hand, he admired how the ring looked twice as beautiful as it did in the box, and ten times more beautiful than it could ever look on anyone else when it was on her finger. He'd never known the complex decisions that went into choosing an engagement ring; that was until last week. As he wandered helplessly from jewellery shop to jewellery shop he wished that she could be there with him, he was afraid of picking the wrong ring, he'd never done anything like this before, but more than anything he wanted to surprise her, to spoil her. The moment he set his eyes on that ring he knew it was Sara's; it was perfect, just like her.

"It suits you!" He mused, kissing her hand.

"It's gorgeous!" She purred from his chest.

"You know what else?" He asked, not really looking for an answer, "It's much to beautiful to hide."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his and they knew they were both thinking the same thought.

"I think it's time to tell the team!" He said definitively with an echo of pride in his voice. They had agreed to tell their colleagues and friends when the timing felt right and right now, it felt perfect.


	4. Revelations and reservations

As usual everyone was gathered in the break room awaiting the start of the shift and the arrival of Grissom with their assignments. They all conversed between themselves, no one even looking up when he and Sara finally arrived, discussing something between themselves in very hushed tones.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked for the 13th time that evening (He'd counted) raising his eyebrows in a haven't-we-been-over-this-already-thirteen-times kind of way and replied with a firm, "Yes! Are you ready?" He asked her.

"As I'll ever be!" She surrendered knowing better than to argue anymore. She was nervous, very nervous. But one look into his crystal blue eyes and suddenly she was calm. Damn how could he do that? Eyeing her engagement ring for the 124th time that day (He'd almost lost count) she looked up at him and quipped, "Well I'm sure as hell not keeping this hidden!"

"Good!" Giving her a smile and a gentle, secretly squeezing her arm to reassure her he turned to face the team, raising his voice to address the rest of the room.

"Alright gang, shall we?" Everyone turned their attention to the supervisor, none of them noticing that Sara did not join them at the table but rather remained standing only backing up a few steps from Grissom.

"We have a triple out in Mesquite. Two male victims and a female victim, and one of them happens to be a good friend of our dear friend the mayor so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you off your current cases, it's all hands on deck tonight." He informed them, none of them really reacting to his briefing, except Greg who seemed creepily excited; this was his first high profile case.

"Ok then…that's it, but…uh…before we head out," He continued, "Sara and I have an announcement. Uh…Sara!" He stammered.

Sara's eyes widened and she glared at him in a combination of shock and anger as he tried to pass off the awkward announcement. Everyone was looking at her; all of them eager to find out what this was all about.

"Uh…Grissom and I…"She smiled nervously and started again "Grissom and I would like to tell you something." The team watched her, waiting on her next sentence, hoping it would bring them closer to actually finding out what they were talking about.

Watching her struggle he decided to be a man and finally tell the team the information he wanted to shout from the rooftops. He moved beside her, placing his hand in the small of her back he smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes it was as though he had just found his inspiration.

"We're engaged!" He shrugged, smiling as he looked from the depths of his lover's eyes to the faces of his team.

"Finally!"

"Aww congratulations you guys!"

"Thursday! Woo-hoo-hoo!"

"Damn"

They hadn't been exactly sure of how the team would react to the news but this definitely wasn't what they expected. Greg had congratulated them; ok that they had expected but the rest of the team just confused them.

Nick yelled, "Thursday! Woo-hoo-hoo!" and proceeded to do a little celebratory dance with his arms. Warrick gave a defeated "Damn!" As he reached into his pocket producing a fifty-dollar bill which he then handed over to Nick, who was still dancing.

But it was Catherine's exasperated "Finally!" that had thrown them both. They exchanged perplexed looks, and then glared at their co-workers.

Grissom's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened ever so slightly "You knew?" He enquired, cocking his head to the side. His question was directed at his deputy supervisor and best friend of many years. (Out of common courtesy neither of them actually counted)

"Please!" The red headed woman half-laughed as she made her way towards them "Everybody knows about you two!"

"Everybody?" He asked.

"Everybody! Hell I bet we even knew before you guys."

"Even Ecklie?" He asked, his voice raising slightly in either confusion or anxiety.

"Well no, not Ecklie, but that man's head is so far up his own ass you guys could be goin' at it in the hallway and he still wouldn't catch on." She chuckled, throwing her arms around him. "Congratulations!" She said, giving him a tight squeeze. She'd been waiting for this day for probably as long as he had; she was thrilled to finally she him so happy.

"Both of you!" She finished, as she moved on to hug Sara. Releasing the younger woman from her embrace she grasped her left hand to inspect the ring.

"Oh my God! …Gil!" She exclaimed, slapping him across the chest with the back of her hand, with more force than she probably realised. "It's gorgeous!" Sara beamed as Catherine ogled her engagement ring. _Her_ engagement ring!

Grissom ignored the two women to his left as they discussed the ring and various other details about proposal and the upcoming wedding and turned his attention to Warrick and Nick who had came over to offer their congratulations.

"And you two?" He asked, still trying to figure out everyone's reactions to his announcement. "What was that all about?"

The two men laughed nervously. Warrick rubbed the back of his neck, it was a nervous habit he had, anytime he was put under pressure or stress of any kind his hand would go up to the back of his neck, "Uhh…" He smiled at his boss.

"We sort of had a pool going on what day you two would finally announce that you were together." Explained Nick, his southern accent came across heavy as he offered his boss a cheeky grin, "I had Thursday!" He drawled, patting his pocket where Warrick's fifty dollars now resided.

"I see!" Nodded Grissom, trying to hide his amusement at the situation.

"Seriously though, congratulations Boss!" Warrick said, patting him firmly on the shoulder before he too moved on to Sara.

"Jeez!" He whistled when he saw Sara's three diamond platinum ring. He turned around and looked at his boss, his eyes displaying his respect for the man's taste in jewellery. Grissom smirked at him as Nick stepped up. Placing his hand firmly on Grissom's chest he looked him squared in the eye.

"You better take good care of her now! Ya hear?" He drawled. Nick and Sara were very close, she was like a sister to him, they were always messing with each other, taking digs and sharing jokes and he felt very protective of her.

"I will!" Smiled Grissom, looking at his wife-to-be. Before he knew it the Texan had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a large bear hug. After letting go, he fired Grissom on last _'I mean it'_ look before picking Sara up and hugging her too.

Greg stood a little way away, eyeing Grissom apprehensively.

"It's ok Greg." Encouraged Grissom eyeing his boss on last time Greg exploded towards him, yelling congratulations and flinging his arms around him, knocking the wind out of the older man.

"You're a lucky man!"

"I know!" Grissom agreed. Greg didn't let go. Grissom shifted in the hope if would get the boy off him, but Greg still didn't let go.

"Okay Greg!"

"Sorry!" Greg let go immediately and backed off holding his hands in the air. He was the last one to congratulate Sara.

"We should do something to celebrate…you know properly!" Suggested Catherine.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"That's a great idea Catherine." Agreed Grissom, basking in the love of his fiancé and his team, his family. "How about dinner tomorrow night somewhere? The whole team together? Then drinks afterwards?"

Once everyone had confirmed they had no prior plans it was settled.

"I'll make the reservations then!" Grissom smiled. Remembering they had jobs to do he sighed, hating to be the bearer of bad news his tone changed notably with his next sentence. "Well, we won't be able to have dinner tomorrow if we don't do our jobs tonight, let's head out."

Suddenly everyone remembered the triple in Mesquite and they all filed out the door, Grissom and Sara were the last to leave. As walked down the hallway towards the car park he turned to her.

"I think that went well."

"Yeah!" She beamed at him, delighted that they shared their secret with those closest to them. This was it. They'd told people now, no turning back! They were officially engaged.


	5. Dressing and driving

**Disclaimer: **I know it hasn't been said before but I own nothing in this story except the plot and the deluded dream that one day it might become reality.

* * *

"_Thank God it's Friday!"_ This expression ran through the minds of all the tired CSI's laying around the break room. Their triple had been fairly straight forward, no surprise evidence or inconsistencies, but with the sheriff breathing down their necks at every step of the process they had to be especially thorough. And in order to get the case finished in time they had all worked right through from one shift to the next and they were all exhausted, but at least they had gotten it over and done with.

Thankfully though it seemed like Las Vegas' criminals were taking a night off and the lab remained quiet enough during their shift. None of the team was as grateful for this as Grissom. With reservations made at his favourite restaurant he was silently praying that it would stay that way. Tonight was the night he and his team were having dinner to celebrate his engagement to Sara and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

As the end of shift drew nearer it appeared his prayers had been answered as nine o'clock came and nothing more exciting than a trick roll had been reported.

"Don't forget, dinner tonight at 7!" He reminded everyone before they left. They were all looking forward to it; it wasn't very often they had the chance to get together outside of work, particularly not to celebrate such an occasion as their boss finally proposing to the woman he has clearly been in love with since her arrival in Las Vegas, probably even before that. Right now they all planned to go home and get a good sleep so they would be prepared for the evening.

Now that their relationship was out in the open they no longer felt the need to travel in two different vehicles to and from the same place every day. Sara enjoyed this perk very much because it meant that after a long shift she could sit back and relax in the passenger seat and let Grissom drive home. This morning she was especially tired because she had been working constantly to tie up all the loose ends of the case to make sure it was all done and done right. She knew how much tonight meant to Grissom and she didn't want Ecklie to have any reason to call him back to the office over this. She was so determined to get it all that it had taken a mass effort from the group to get her to take a break. She was so tired in fact that she had fallen asleep before they were even half way home.

Pulling into the driveway Grissom didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful sleeping in the passenger seat, and luckily he didn't have to wake her. As soon as he stopped the engine she awoke with a start.

"I wasn't asleep!" Were her first words as she bolted upright forcing her eyes open wide. He couldn't help but laugh at her, which caused her to pout and glare at him.

"Shut up!" She groaned tiredly, getting out of the car and shuffling towards the door. He followed her up the pathway taking out his keys to open the door.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly. "So, breakfast then bed, or bed then breakfast?" He asked her, fighting hard to contain the grin that was threatening to spread over his face as he teased her. Pursing her lips and giving him a Sara Sidle glare, "Bed!" she grumbled making her way upstairs; with Grissom not too far behind her. He was just as tired as she was only he was slightly more alert because he had driven home.

Reaching their bedroom Sara gave a small sigh of relief as she shed her work clothes, pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top and fell into bed. The sheets were soft and cool against her tired, aching muscles and the cold pillow behind her head was heaven, there was only one more thing required to make the situation perfect.

Stripping down to his boxers Grissom climbed into bed beside his lover, instinctively extending his arm for her to roll into. Now it was perfect. Snuggling into his side, her head rested on his chest and in hardly a few minutes they fallen into a sound sleep.

She stirred slightly in the bed, as she found herself engaged in the perpetual battle between getting up and going back to sleep. She wasn't sure what time it was and therefore didn't know if she had time to go back to sleep. Preferring to be safe rather than sorry, or late as she would be in this instance she decided to get up. She opened her eyes, blinking hard a few times as they adjusted to the light, gave a long satisfying stretch and got out of bed.

Wrapping herself in her black satin dressing gown she headed off in search for Grissom who as usual was already up. Walking downstairs she was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. One of the advantages to marrying a man that barely sleeps; there's always coffee ready when you get up, she smiled to herself at the thought as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Greeted Grissom in a cheery voice as he planted a kiss on her lips and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Morning!" She smiled back at him, gratefully accepting the coffee.

"You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks." She declined, "I'm not really hungry, I think I'll just wait for dinner."

They sat down at the table each with their cups of coffee and their newspapers, enjoying the just out of bed banter that flowed between them. Their conversation inevitably turning to the topic of dinner tonight. It was just going them and their closest friends from the lab, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass. They would have invited Sofia too but she was out of town at some convention so it was basically just the graveyard shift; the family, that would be in attendance.

"Hey! Do you think we should have invited Ecklie?" Sara asked, somehow able to keep her face while she said it. She giggled in amusement as Grissom's face fall with her suggestion.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He looked at her over the rim of his glasses, "Why would you want to ruin my happy day?" He asked her, sounding so much like a little child it was adorable.

"You know I was just playing. I hate that guy more than you do."

That was true. In general Sara didn't have a very high tolerance for people she didn't like, but when it came to Ecklie, her tolerance level disappeared completely. It was understandable though considering the number of times he had tried to get her fired. Putting the hideous suggestion of the joke out of their minds and focusing on the happier thought of their dinner.

"Speaking of tonight, I am gonna go take a shower," Noticing how his eyebrows shot up when she mentioned the shower she added a firm, "Alone!" To her statement. "We should probably be there before everyone else, you know? I mean it is our engagement dinner after all."

"Yeah you're probably right! Besides I already showered before you got up, I have a feeling if I showered again I would end up dirtier than when I went in." He said suggestively.

"Yeah! You're probably right!" She winked, her lips forming an incredibly sexy pout as she did so; he had to look away.

Dressed in a casual black dinner suit with a mint green shirt, he had decided to forgo the tie, instead he left the top three buttons of the shirt undone, revealing his slightly hairy chest. He checked his watch, it was quarter to 6, they still had time but they would need to leave soon if they wanted to be early.

"Are you ready?" He called into the en suite bathroom where Sara was getting ready.

"Yup!" She called back, opening the door. His breath caught in his chest and his mouth hit the floor when he turned around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"How do I look?" She asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

She looked beautiful, more than that, beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that sat just above her knees, revealing her endless legs to the world. The fabric hugged her waist, accentuating her tiny waist and the curve of her hips. The dainty straps hugged her delicate shoulders and led his eyes to the low cut neckline that displayed her perfectly rounded breasts in a very flattering manner and she was wearing the silver and sapphire necklace he had bought her last Christmas. He tried to spit out a compliment and failed, he tried to muster up some words, any words but his brain wasn't functioning properly. Surely she must realise the effect she was having on him.

"Wow!" He eventually managed to make a coherent sound. She blushed slightly, smiling coyly.

"That dress! ... Wow!" He struggled to find his words as some other force took over his body. It was primal and it was intense; it was desire. He slowly walked towards her, his heart pounding with every step. Putting one arm around her to stroke her back, he used the other to sensually stroke her arm. Looking deep into her eyes, she could feel the desire resonate from him.

He pulled her in tight and kissed her with such intensity it caused her knees to give way from under her. The hand that stroked her back had actually been searching for the zipper of her dress and was now slowly undoing it. The way he was acting was making Sara feel hot. His behaviour was primitive, he was literally out of his mind, acting on instinct and passion.

"We..."

"Really..."

"Don't..."

"Have..."

"Time..." She gasped in half-hearted protest between hot, fiery kisses, her hands betraying her as they slid under his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders to the floor before starting to unbutton his shirt.

He responded to her protest with a moan as he slid the tiny straps of her dress off her shoulder blades letting it fall to the ground. Stepping over the dress he pushed her towards the bed. Unable to control his shudder of arousal when he noticed that she wasn't wearing underwear. Somewhere between the bathroom and the bed his shirt had came off and his pants had been shed.

She sat down on the bed and released him from his boxers. He gave a throaty moan before leaning over her so she was lying flat on the bed with his body on top of her. Her fingers wound themselves around the curls at the back of his head and pulled him in close, deepening the kiss they were sharing.

They both knew they shouldn't be doing this, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. Driving himself deep inside her, he gasped as she let out a small groan. His pace was slow to begin with, purposefully retracting and pushing himself back inside her. Her knees rose and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to enter her deeper. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts as he administered kisses to her neck and along her collarbone. Her nails dug into his shoulders, she was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming with the pleasure that was overcoming her body.

"Sara!" He moaned hoarsely in her ear, sending further shivers down her already quivering spine. He knew neither of them could hold on much longer. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, her heels digging into his lower back, her eyes closed her lips whispered his name, "Gil..." It sent him over the edge and he surrendered himself to his own orgasm. The sensation spreading throughout his body, he just about had the control to hold himself him as not to crush her with his weight.

Breathless he collapsed onto the bed beside her, kissed her shoulder and pulled her into him. Kissing his chest tenderly, she suddenly stopped and grabbed his right arm.

"Shit!" She gasped, springing up in the bed. "We are **so** going to be late!" She narrowed her eyes at him; he didn't notice, he was checking his watch. Quarter to 7. There was no way they would make it to the restaurant on time. He smirked at her, as they both started to redress.

"I'm sorry," He explained, "you just looked so beautiful in that dress I had to get you out of it."

She smiled, slightly embarrassed by the compliment as she pulled on her dress for the second time that evening. Picking up his shirt from the floor, Grissom assisted her with the zipper that she was struggling to fasten. Pulling it up as slowly and tentatively as he had pulled it down earlier. She turned around to face him and began redoing the buttons of his shirt. He softly ran his hands, down her arms as she did so; an intimate gesture of their love. Fixing her hair in the mirror, she then bent over and picked up his dinner jacket from the heap on the floor in which it lay. He accepted it from her and put it back on.

"You look very handsome!" She smiled, leaning against him and kissing his lips.

"Well thank you. You look stunning." He smiled, "Now I think we better leave, we're, umm... we're a little late."

"It's our engagement dinner," She smiled at him, "We're allowed to be a little late."


	6. Wining and dining

By the time they arrived at the restaurant the rest of their party were already in their seats. Ironically out of all the trained CSI's at the table it was the cop, Captain Jim Brass, who was the first to notice their arrival. They walked onto the restaurant floor and made their way towards the table the team were seated at, Sara had a serious expression on her face, and it looked like she was chastising Grissom who looked like he was trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"It was so your fault we're late! So you can apologise and explain!" She explained firmly. Grissom knew by now that she was deadly serious, but still he stood by his claim.

"Well if you didn't look so sexy in that dress, none of that would have happened and we'd be here on time." He put it simply; causing her to blush. They reached the table and greeted everyone.

"Sorry we're late everybody, the traffic was terrible." Grissom thought on his feet. But he wasn't fooling anyone, they could tell by the smirk on his face and the ruffled hair follicles on the back of his head that traffic had nothing to do with their late arrival. But only one of them was brave enough to say anything about it.

"Traffic?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Her comment evoking chuckles from the entire table, even Sara had to fight hard not to laugh at it. Grissom looked at her as she tried, unsuccessfully, to cover her laugh with a cough. Shaking her head and laughing she stroked his arm.

"Let's just sit down." She was not at all bothered by Catherine's comment and if she wasn't bothered by it then neither was he. He smiled and pulled out her chair for her before sitting himself.

"Alright now come on," Brass intervened to stop the laughter, "Leave them be, we're here to celebrate their engagement after all." He reminded them and the laughing subsided.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Brass intervened on behalf of the couple. "We're here to celebrate their engagement after all." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon after their arrival, a smartly dressed and slightly stuffy waiter arrived to take their orders. When everyone had ordered their food Grissom requested that the waiter bring two bottles of the house champagne with the meal. Their food arrived and everyone was relaxing and chatting amongst themselves as they ate. The whole way through the meal, Grissom kept sneaking glances at Sara, delighted by the huge grin that graced her face the entire time. He watched her as she laughed and joked with Greg and Nick, and discussed something at length with Catherine. She looked so happy and that made him happy. Every now and then he would feel her hand squeezing his own or he would catch her eye and she would give him a smile; all these small gestures designed to let him know she was thinking of him, letting him know that he was the reason for her smile.

For once Grissom appeared laid back to, it wasn't often he allowed himself to relax and interact with the team like this, it wasn't often he got the chance too. But tonight he could relax; tonight he could just sit back and not have to think too hard about anything other than savouring the moment.

The group was discussing their college days when Brass's phone rang. At that instant every one froze; all of them terrified that some horrible crime had just been reported that they would have to go and deal with. For a moment Jim looked scared to answer it, but when he checked his caller ID he just smiled and excused himself, evoking raised eyebrows all round as everyone wondered who the mystery caller might be, and how they could make him smile like that.

Upon his return to the dinner table Brass found himself bombarded with curious looks and questions about who his mystery caller was. He seemed slightly flustered under all the attention.

"Uh...Sofia says congratulations and she'll hug you when she gets back." He tried to make it sound like an ordinary thing. Catherine's eyebrows practically met her hairline as she mouthed "Sofia?" across the table to Sara, who widened her eyes and looked back at her with a confused kind of expression. Grissom was also slightly confused by this found himself suddenly unable to control the investigator in him, he probed Brass about the call.

"So Sofia called you...from Miami...to tell you to tell us...congratulations?" He said slowly, everyone at the table looked at Brass, eagerly awaiting his reply, desperate to find out if something was going on.

"Uh...yeah!" He smiled and agreed with Grissom's theory, as far-fetched as it seemed he couldn't think of a better excuse to explain Sofia's phone call to the group. He decided a change in conversation topic was needed, and fast.

"Anyway, that's not important, the important thing tonight is you and Sara and your long overdue engagement." He raised his glass; everyone else followed suite as Grissom's hand dropped from the table to take Sara's and squeeze it. "To the happy couple, congratulations and I hope you have a long and happy life together."

"To the happy couple!" The rest of the table echoed back, drinking their glasses of champagne.

After Jim's toast Grissom stood up to make one of his own. Lifting his glass in his right hand he looked from his bride-to-be to the table filled with their friends.

"I'm not very good with words, I tend to just to use someone else's," He chuckled, "But I just want to say thank you to Sara for agreeing to marry me and therefore making my the happiest man alive," She blushed slightly, looking up at him, he revelled in the love he saw in her eyes. "And I want to say thank you to all you guys, my dear friends, for being here with us this evening to celebrate this occasion, making it that much more special."

He raised his glass then drank from it, finishing off all that was left in it. Everyone else did likewise.

"Now," There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "Who's coming back to our place for drinks?" He asked.

Back at Grissom's townhouse a few bottles of liquor later, the whole team were in high spiritsand completely relaxed in each other's company. This was apparent from the changes in their behaviour. Sara was reclining in Grissom's lap while he sat in his favourite armchair with a scotch in one hand and Sara's hand in the other, surrounded by their friends; he was the happiest man on the planet right now, no doubt about it.

Catherine and Warrick were sitting together on the couch, Warrick not caring to conceal the fact that his arm was around Catherine's shoulder, gently stroking her arm with his thumb and Catherine made no attempt to disguise the fact that her hand was resting idly on Warrick's thigh. Brass sat on the other end of the couch rosy cheeked and with his phone in hand. There was a smile on his face that seemed to be growing with every text message he received from a nameless sender who everyone presumed to be Sofia Curtis.

Nick was perched on the arm of the sofa swaying as though he might fall off it at any moment as he sang with a rather inebriated Greg who was sitting, or rather stuck in Sara's bean bag chair.

"Seriously...seriously, no seriously though," He slurred, looking like he was making an attempt to get up but then gave up. "Grissom...Sara...the Grissoms" He laughed, sounding like a child who'd just seen his parents kissing and was rather amused by it. "Congratulations!" He beamed and then sank back into his beanbag prison.

"Well you know what they say?" Sara commented from Grissom's lap, "It's just not a celebration unless Greggo gets tanked!" They all laughed, even Greg who then stopped after a while when he caught on that the joke had been at his expense.

"Alright well," Catherine said, standing up and stretching, "On that note I think I'm going to head, now as I'm the designated driver, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take all these drunk bastards home with me." She joked. "Come on now!" She instructed the drunken bastards to move out to her car. Warrick was up almost as soon as she was; he seemed pretty keen to go home. Jim stood up too albeit somewhat unsteadily, not making any comment, his thumb was frantically typing his next message.

Nick also got up and tried, in vain, to assist Greg out of his chair; the attempt just ended up with Nick lying on top of Greg in the beanbag, both of them laughing uncontrollably. They looked at each other and simultaneously broke into another verse of song. Catherine rolled her eyes and moved to assist them out of the chair. She grabbed Nick round the waist and pulled his arm around her shoulder. Warrick moved to his other side and helped Catherine lead him to the car.

"Catherine! ... Warrick!" Nick squealed merrily as he tightened his grip on them, he was clearly making an attempt to hug them. "I love you guys!" He drawled, his Texan accent got exceedingly thicker the more alcohol he consumed.

Sara moved in and gripped Greg's hand, pulling him free from his beanbag prison. Once she managed to get him standing, she wrapped her arm around him and walked towards the door. He was still humming faintly but he stopped abruptly and turned to Sara, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my God Sara!" He exclaimed, "You're going to be a Grissom!" He fell about laughing, mumbling jokes about her turning into Grissom when they got married. Sara wasn't really listening, she wasn't even sure he was even listening to himself. Once Greg and Nick were safely strapped in the car Catherine climbed into the driver's seat.

"Good luck!" Called Sara from the doorstep as she waved the car off.

"Thanks! Something tells me I'll need it." Catherine shouted back at her, over the top of Greg and Nick singing what sounded like Ring of fire in the backseat.

Sara laughed as she closed the door, turning around to find Grissom standing right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her ruby red lips. Her arms locked behind his head as she leaned into the kiss.

When they broke apart she looked around the wreckage that was the living room. She groaned as she started to lift the empty beer and wine bottles from the table carrying them into the kitchen. She was followed into the kitchen by Grissom who planted another long kiss on her lips after she had deposited the bottles onto the counter top. She pushed him off at the shoulders and went back into the living room, this time carrying an armful of rubbish back with her. Again Grissom pulled her in for a kiss, this one lasted longer than the first two but was ended with a sharp slap to Grissom's chest.

"You're not helping!" She pouted.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you pout?" He asked her, moving in and stealing another kiss. She pushed him off but he clung round her waist, Squeezing her tight and kissing her neck.

"Come on honey," He pleaded, " The mess will still be here in the morning I assure you!" He kissed her neck again. She had no choice but to give into him.

"Oh alright!" She sighed. He sat back down in his armchair, pulling her onto his lap and holding her tightly.

"Tonight went well!" He mused, reflecting on the evening.

"Yeah it really did." She agreed. "Brass was totally texting Sofia all night." She giggled as she gossiped about her co-workers. Grissom rolled his eyes; Sara half-expected him to tell her not to gossip, but instead he came out with.

"Did you see Warrick and Catherine? They were practically sitting on top of each other." This surprised Sara and made her laugh. She kissed him and shook her head. "I love you!" She giggled, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too sweetie" He said softly, kissing her hair. A few minutes later Grissom noticed how shallow Sara's breathing had became.

"Sara?" He said softly, receiving no reply. He looked at her to find she was fast asleep on his shoulder and she had the most innocent and beautiful smile on her face. At that moment, for the first time in his adult life, Gil Grissom felt like everything was right with the world.


	7. Melody and matrimony

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay my muse went missing for a while!

As I mentioned before I own nothing except the idea behind the story - twisted as some of them may be P

Also I do not own the song Feels like home but you really should check it out, it's rather lovely

* * *

Almost as if they knew that Grissom and Sara's wedding was approaching, every criminal in Vegas seemed to crawl out of the woodwork and get busy. The crime rate in the weeks preceding the wedding sky-rocketed; it seemed as though crime season was upon them.

But that would not deter Gilbert Grissom; if anything it only made him more determined. He was going to make sure that this wedding went off without any problems; it would be perfect, a day he and his bride could share with all their friends and remember for the rest of their lives. In order to makes sure of this he pulled countless double and even triple shifts, on most of his he was accompanied by his bride-to-be Sara, who despite of his many attempts to send her home, worked tirelessly by his side. The whole team also made a noticeable effort to help them out, working overtime and not once did they complain.

In the end though it seemed as though all their hard work paid off as with just a week to go until the wedding every overdue case file, every piece of evidence collected and every outstanding case had been finished, filed and solved.

Now after three long weeks of endless double shifts soon to be Grissom's were enjoying finally being able to get some rest. Lying up in their king-sized bed wrapped in Grissom's arms Sara was going over the final wedding plans.

"Did you talk to Brass?" She asked.

"Yes I did." He answered, absentmindedly stroking her arm as she lay on his chest, "and I thought he was going to cry!" He chuckled recalling the distinct wateriness he observed in Brass' eyes when he had asked him to be his best man.

"What?" Sara choked out. "Bad ass Brass was close to tears? What has Sofia done to him?" she laughed.

Grissom giggled through a yawn at Sara's quip about their co-workers then sighed, "I don't know I guess love changes people." He smiled at his pointed comment. Tracing small circles on his chest she couldn't help but agree. Fighting back a yawn of her own she quickly ran through her mental check list of things that needed to be done before the wedding; she still couldn't believe it was only a week away.

"Then I think that's everything!" She smiled, "Unless you can think of anything we've forgotten...Grissom?"

"What?" He said sleepily, "Oh...uh...no I think you've got everything sweetie!" He said his eyes remaining shut as he spoke. "Now come on, let's get some sleep!"

She reached over and flipped the switch at the side of the bed, plunging the room into darkness, lying back down in bed it was not moments before she drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

A few hours that felt like minutes later, Grissom was rudely awakened from his peaceful sleep when he received a sharp slap to the chest. He grunted.

"Gil!" A voice hissed in his ear. Not wanting another slap he forced himself to answer.

"What?" He slurred, his eyes still shut.

"I just thought of something we've forgotten!"

"And it couldn't wait 'til morning?" Even with his eyes closed he could tell she was giving him a death stare, he sat up slightly, forcing his eyes open. "What have we forgotten then?"

"We don't have a song." She informed him.

"A song?" He squinted, incredibly confused at what was going on.

"A song!" He still didn't get it; she rolled her eyes and explained further, "You know the song for the first dance."

"We have to dance?" Immediately he regretted letting those words pass his lips, strike two, he just didn't understand wedding traditions. Quickly he tried to redeem himself. "That didn't come out right. Sorry. So we need a song, I tell you what tomorrow we will look for a song, we'll spend all day searching if that's what it takes. And we'll find the perfect song to dance to at our wedding!" He promised, kissing her on the shoulder.

"Alright!" She smiled, forgiving him for his earlier slip up.

"Good! Now how about we get some sleep in the meantime?" He suggested not waiting for her reply as he lay back on his pillow and closed his heavy eyes. Sara lay down beside him and did the same.

* * *

The next morning when they were both suitably awake and coffee filled they sat down in the office and set about the task of choosing their song.

"Any ideas?" Sara asked as she took a seat in Grissom's lap and waited for the computer to start up. She laughed at her fiancé; he looked like a deer caught in headlights, paralysed by her question.

"Uh...whatever you think honey, I'll let you decide!" He smiled, passing off the decision.

"What a cop out!" She smirked at him and turned her attention to the hundreds of song titles that filled her music library. He just sat back in his chair and watched her as she read through the song titles, pausing every once in a while when a song caught her attention. She would sing it quietly under her breath or hum it to herself before moving on.

After a few minutes of looking a song grabbed her attention, Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk; she pressed play and the music filled the room. Grissom had never heard this song before although the longer it played the more the thought it sounded vaguely familiar. But it was the lyrics that caught his attention more than the sweet voice that was singing them. The lyrics seemed prefect; sweet but not sickeningly so. They described exactly how they felt about each other. He smiled.

"I think we've found our song!" He said softly in her ear as the final verse played out. She smiled as he softly kissed the back of her neck; this was definitely their song.

The rest of the week flew in and before they even realised it, it was the day of their wedding and Grissom was standing at the makeshift altar in the outdoor 'chapel' in which he and Sara were getting married. And Sara was standing in Catherine's guest room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection, thanks to the assistance of Catherine and Lindsey and her wedding dress was sitting perfectly too, tapering in at the waist and falling out at the hips. It was simple yet elegant, sleeveless and ivory in colour it complimented Sara's milky complexion wonderfully.

"You look beautiful!" Came a tear-filled voice from the doorway.

"Thanks!" Sara beamed at Catherine, taking one last look at her reflection, she still couldn't believe she was getting married; she turned round to face the woman in the doorway. "And thank you for agreeing to be my maid of honour as well." Sara's own eyes began to fill up.

"Not a problem sweetie, I'm honoured to be a part of your big day!" The older woman smiled, despite their problems in the past Catherine couldn't help but feel a motherly love for Sara.

"No please!" Sara half-laughed, "Don't you cry! If you start crying then I'll start crying! And I really don't want to cry on my wedding day!"

"I'm sorry!" Catherine laughed, blinking away the tears from her eyes, "I'm just so happy for you!" She pulled her into a hug. Their embrace was interrupted by Lindsey's voice shouting from the living room that the car had arrived to tae them to the hotel.

* * *

The congregation was small, neither of them had any family to invite, so it was just their closest friends and a few choice lab rats in attendance. Grissom held his breath with anticipation when Catherine arrived, looking to the door, waiting to see Sara.

When she entered the room he could have swore he heard the entire congregation gasp in awe. She was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. The beauty of her dress was only out done by the dazzling smile that was spread across her face and stayed there the entire day.

They had exchanged their vows, said their "I dos" and the bride had been kissed and they were now officially married. As the exited the outdoor chapel, heading indoors to the function room where the reception was to be held they were ambushed by a rather teary Catherine Willows.

"That was beautiful!" She wept, hugging the couple.

"Yeah, congrats guys!" Said Warrick as he peeled the crying Catherine off the pair and ushered her away from the newlyweds, wearing a smile that rivalled Sara's.

"What is with you girl? He asked shaking his head and chuckling, "You're an emotional wreck!" His comment earned him a swift slap to the arm.

"Shut up! You know I can't help it!" She said pointedly, he should know better than anyone why she was having a hard time controlling her hormones.

Once everyone had made their way inside the time arrived for them to dance. Smiling he took her hand in his and walked out onto the dance floor as the music began to play. They both looked so comfortable in each other's arms as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_If you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought I'd love anyone so much_

The final bars of the song played out and the small crowd applauded as Grissom kissed his bride. More music started up and more couples took the floor; including one Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis, much to the raised eyebrows of everyone else, but it seemed neither of them cared.

The next surprise couple to take the floor were lab rats Hodges and Wendy. Sara looked at Grissom as she watched Hodges lead the lovely DNA technician to the floor only to find him returning her look of complete confusion and shock. Shaking their heads they just laughed at the fact that the whole lab seemed to be getting loved up.

The last couple to hit the floor was not such a shock; Greggo and Nick quite literally hit the floor when they fell over after attempting a rather elaborate dance move after one too many drinks. The atmosphere was contented and relaxed, no one wanted the evening to end; except Grissom of course. As much as he was enjoying the festivities he just couldn't wait to whisk his new bride off on their honeymoon.


	8. Fears and Flying

**A/N: **Slight spoilers here for episode 1x09 Unfriendly skies, references to dialouge from it nothing major..if you haven't seen the episode I highly recommend you watch it because it's awesome!

* * *

"Ugh!" Sara grunted as she tugged the zipper of the suitcase shut.

"You know we're only going away for a week!" He teased her from the doorway. She glared at him lifting the suitcase off the bed and he laughed at her.

Tickets in hand he stood in the doorway suitably dressed in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, he was itching to leave for the airport; the sooner they got there the sooner they would be on their way to their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Ready?" He asked, making his way over to take the suitcase from her. She nodded and stood aside letting him take care of the heavy weight of the bag. When he attempted to lift it to carry it downstairs he was shocked at the weight.

"Jeez Sara! What is there a dead body in here or something? You didn't really kill Greg for that drunken display at the wedding did you?" He smirked at her.

"Please if one of us was going to kill little Greggo I think it would more than likely be you." She retorted.

"Yeah well those were some pretty serious threats you were muttering yesterday." He laughed pulling out a handle on the back of the suitcase. "You know, it's a good thing this thing has wheels!"

Unable to think of a snappy comeback Sara had to settle for giving him a cheeky look before laughing at her own immaturity. Abandoning the bulky suitcase at the bottom of the staircase he made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to go on our honeymoon, Mrs Grissom?" The name evoking a thrill in both of them they shared a passion filled kiss before Sara pulled away.

"Sidle-Grissom!" She corrected kissing him on the nose.

She moved from his arms and opened the door for him as he dragged their suitcase to the car and loaded it into the back beside his. After a brief argument over who was driving to the airport Sara climbed into the driver's seat and they were on their way.

-

A short drive and a long wait in the departure lounge later they were finally in their seats ready to fly off into the sun. The engine was switched on and they felt the plane begin to move. Sara quickly shut the blind of the window beside her and pushed her head back into the headrest of her seat.

"You specifically asked me could you have the window seat." Grissom said nodding towards the blacked out window.

"I know." Sara took a deep breath. "And when we get up in the air I will take full advantage of it." Another deep breath. "The window seat you so graciously allowed me to have." The whole time she spoke her eyes were shut tight. Grissom's face screwed up in confusion as he noted the apparent signs of anxiety she was displaying.

"Sara, are you afraid of flying?" He asked feeling shocked that he didn't know this about her. She had never mentioned it before and she had flown before so it wasn't a first time thing. Her eyes remained closed as she answered; the plane was gathering speed.

"No! I'm not afraid!" She snapped.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're afraid." He spoke softly to her.

"Look I'm not afraid of flying. I'm a physicist I understand the aerodynamics and all that I know planes can fly." Her voice was slightly raised as she spoke. The plane was lining up and slowing down in preparation for takeoff, that's when she opened her eyes and looked deep into his. All of a sudden she looked vulnerable and all her defensiveness fell away.

"I'm just not too crazy about taking off and landing." She admitted in a quiet voice. He gazed back into her eyes and took her small hand in his own. He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"There's nothing to worry about honey. I won't let anything happen to you!" He promised, hoping that she knew he wasn't just talking about the flight. She smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly as the plane took off from the ground. Grissom couldn't help but smile at the slight pain that was caused by her wedding and engagement rings digging into his hand as she squeezed. He looked down at his own platinum band on his finger and smiled, it felt right.

Less than an hour into what was scheduled to be a 3 hour flight, clouds had obscured Sara's vision as she, true to her word, had been looking out her window ever since the plane levelled off. Looking in awe at the tiny sights she could see below. The tiny lines of the interstates and the blue puddles as the passed bodies of water.

When the clouds came and blocked her view she resorted to reading a magazine to pass the time. Noticing she was no longer staring out the window Grissom diverted his attention from his crossword for the first time since the flight began.

"Not looking out the window anymore?" He teased her.

"Too many clouds." She answered absentmindedly, still concentration on the article she was reading. He pretended to return his attention to his crossword.

"You look cute when you're concentrating." He muttered so quietly she just about heard him. Looking up from her magazine she met his gaze and self-conscious smile.

"Whatcha reading anyway?" He asked motioning towards the magazine. He didn't notice the devilish glint in her eyes when she answered.

"An article about the effects of altitude on psychodynamics. It's pretty interesting actually."

"Really?" His eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

"Yeah! Sex for example, did you know the high altitude enhances the sexual experience?" She smirked biting her tongue to keep from laughing as he registered what she was talking about. Remembering the conversation she was referencing Grissom blushed slightly. It was one of the early cases they worked together on when she moved to Vegas, murder in first class. He clenched his jaw and tilted his head to one side.

"The mile high club." He was letting her know he was on to her game.

"Yeah apparently the altitude increases the euphoria." Her dark eyes darted playfully to look in his.

_'Two can play this game!' _He thought to himself. Shrugging he looked back to his crossword puzzle saying, "I hear it's over-rated!"

"Oh really? Cite your source!"

"A brilliant and beautiful brunette who works at CSI." He smiled at her.

"Oh really? I don't know if I like the idea of you working with someone so brilliantly beautiful." Her hand moved to stroke his inner thigh as they spoke

"Oh don't worry sweetie...she's married!" He shifted in his seat a little, getting a little worked up under her touch.

"Well in that case, what do you say we conduct a little experiment of our own and prove her wrong?" Her eyebrows rose suggestively as she propositioned him. He suddenly realised she wasn't joking anymore. The altitude was clearly bringing out her wilder side and his wanted to join in the fun. He was terrified that they would get caught or they would run into turbulence and one of them would get injured thus ruining the rest of their honeymoon. But he was also curious and, thanks to her rubbing his thigh, he was aroused.

"Are you being serious?" He coughed out. She didn't answer him verbally. Instead she unbuckled her seatbelt, moved across him and leant into kiss him passionately. Pulling away she winked at him before making her way into the aisle and towards the aeroplane bathroom. She was only in there a minute before she heard a familiar knock at the door.

Unlocking it she gripped him by the open collar of his green Hawaiian shirt and pulled him into the tiny bathroom with her. To say it was cramped would be an understatement; there was just about room for one person in aeroplane bathrooms never mind two but it didn't matter to them. The confined space only forced them closer to each other.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked slightly shocked that he'd actually followed her; it had started as a joke and it was turning out better than she had imagined.

"You better believe it!" His voice came out as a kind of growl and he moved in to kiss her fervently. The air pressure in the toilet combined with the heat resonating from their bodies made the atmosphere almost sticky as their passionate kisses left their heads rushing. As they kissed Sara's hands made their way down to undo Grissom's khaki's, as his trousers and boxers fell around his ankles Sara could feel his arousal spring fourth into her stomach and he groaned into her mouth.

Following her lead Grissom pushed Sara's trousers and underwear down to join his on the floor. Moving his lips from hers to nibble on her neck a small moan escaped her lips. Her fingers knotted themselves in the soft grey curls at the back of his head. Her other hand made its way down to capture his erection causing him to groan throatily. It was getting too much for him. The confined space, the extremely close proximity to his gorgeous wife, the altitude and the fear of getting caught all served to heighten his arousal. When he heard Sara gasp his name in a whisper of passion it sent him into overdrive; he had to have her now.

Without warning he grabbed her just below her perfectly formed ass and lifted her up. She just about had time to remove her hand before he slammed himself into her. She almost screamed in pleasure as he hit her deep inside. Their moans were getting louder, afraid they would draw attention to the bathroom and get them caught Grissom crashed his lips to hers in an attempt to silence both of them. Her nails dug into his shoulders through the material of his shirt, almost leaving holes in it.

He thrust in and out of her, each time feeling more and more sensation overcome him. Moaning into each other's it wasn't long before her walls came crashing in around him causing his own orgasm to cascade over him. Gasping for air it really did feel as though they were coming down from some kind of high.

"I guess that's why they call it the mile _high_ club!" Quipped Grissom, exhaling deeply resting his forehead in Sara's shoulder. She laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah, I guess it was just poor Kenny who was over rated!" Grissom laughed, kissing her shoulder and then her lips.

"Well I think it's safe to we'll never forget our first time together as a married couple!" He raised his eyebrows at her and she kissed him again, giggling into his lips. A noise outside the door brought them crashing back to reality. Hurriedly they pulled their trousers back up and fixed themselves before opening the door and trying to make an inconspicuous exit.

When they returned to their seats they notice the flight attendant looking at them with slight disapproval and they broke out into a fit of the giggles.

"Hey, you only honeymoon once!" She shrugged at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." He kissed her hair. "Mrs Grissom!" He got a kick out of saying that.

"Si..." She was about to correct him before she stopped herself, realising that it didn't matter that much to her. "I love you too!" She smiled. "Dr Grissom!"


	9. Presents and Pregnants

Hawaii was glorious. The sunsets on the beach, surfing in the ocean, the candlelit dinners, the midnight strolls and the days they just didn't leave their hotel room. It really was wonderful; so wonderful that neither of them wanted to return to Vegas.

"I mean it's not that I don't miss the guys, or even work for that matter – 'cause you know I love my job, it's just I never want to leave this place!" She sighed into her husband's chest as they lay in bed together on the last night of their honeymoon.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said softly, lazily stroking her arm with his fingertips. "But what would we do here? How would we make a living?" He engaged her, he loved their pillow talk.

"We can live in a hut on the beach. You can fish and I'll teach tourists how to surf. We can raise our children by the ocean, it would be amazing. And I mean the guys could visit us!" She dreamily told him of their futures in Hawaii.

"And in 3 weeks when you get bored of the beach, fed up with the sand and you get that itching to put a bad guy in prison? Then what will we do?" He smirked at her. She was quiet for a moment as she considered what he said.

"I guess...you have a point. I do like putting those bad guys in prison. I mean I can't let Cath have all the fun. And I'd like to be there to see her and Warrick's baby being born and growing up and you know watch the general hilarity of those two raising a kid." She mused then raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Yes I think you're right!" She nodded. "We should go home! Besides we still have like a week's vacation left when we get back and I do find the sand irritating. Let's go home!" She smiled even though her momentary dream had just ended.

"Oh, the kids will be so disappointed." He laughed and she did too. Not much more conversation passed between them before they drifted off to sleep.

-

On their first day back the Grissoms went into the lab a little earlier than usual, even earlier than they usually did. They wanted to be there waiting for the rest of the team, it had been two and a half weeks since they left for their honeymoon and they were missing their friends.

"Hey look it's the Grissoms!" Greg cried excitedly from the doorway before running into to give tight hugs to both of them.

"Hey! Welcome back guys! How was the honeymoon?" Nick's familiar Texan accent was like music to their ears as he sat down at the table beside them.

"Amazing!" Smiled Grissom.

"Unbelievably amazing!" Elaborated Sara.

"Well it's nice to see that the honeymoon may be over but the honeymoon period still seems to be alive." Catherine chimed in as she entered the break room with Warrick following behind her.

"It's great to see you again Cath!" Sara smiled at her, disregarding the teasing reference to the fact the she and Gil had been holding hands when she entered the room.

"So how was it?" Asked Warrick.

"Amazing!" Nick teased.

"Unbelievably amazing!" Greg completed the double act and the pair fell about laughing, choosing to ignore the glare they were getting from the newlyweds.

"So what'd you bring me back?" Greg asked, sounding very much like a greedy impatient child. His inquiry earned him a slap across the head from Catherine's hand.

"That's so rude Greg!" She chastised him. "You know I get my presents first!" She smiled at the young CSI who was rubbing his head where she had slapped him. Sara rolled her eyes at them.

"Yes, yes we have presents for all!" She smiled, producing two bulging plastic bags and handing out individually wrapped presents to everyone.

"Hey how come Catherine gets two?" Greg cried in outrage before he had even looked at his own present.

"Uhh...because she counts as two people now!" Sara sighed and rolled her eyes at him. Catherine's pregnancy had been revealed to the team while Sara and Grissom were gone when she fainted at a crime scene and the doctor took it upon himself to notify everyone of her "condition" She had filled them in on the phone so they wouldn't feel left out.

Everyone opened their presents, a seashell necklace for Greg, t-shirts for Nick and Rick, a photo frame decorated with seashells for Catherine and a tiny t-shirt that says "Someone who loves me brought me this from Hawaii" for her unborn baby. After a lot of thank you's and hugs the time unfortunately arrived for them to get to work. A few long shifts into the week and Sara and Grissom felt like they'd never been away.

* * *

"My God Greg what the hell is that you are eating?" Sara gagged at the smell of Greg's lunch.

"It's a tuna fish sandwich!" Greg felt incredibly confused. "I eat them all the time!"

"Oh tuna give me some!" Catherine purred beside him snatching the other half of his sandwich.

"You don't like tuna Cath!" Warrick's brow furrowed as he looked at his partner.

"I do now!" Catherine said with her mouth full of tuna. "And it's all your fault." She narrowed her eyes at him and held her belly.

"Sorry Greg but your sandwich stinks!" Sara coughed getting up and moving to the seat furthest away from Greg.

"Jeez what's up with you? You never used to get so offended by my lunch." Greg felt slightly hurt by her moving.

"Are you ok Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a bit nauseous that's all. That plane food really didn't agree with me." She shook her head.

"Uhh...honey, you didn't eat on the plane." Grissom looked at her in confusion.

"Well no, I didn't. But I smelt the food...that was bad enough." She gagged at the thought.

"Okay, but we've been home for almost 2 weeks now!" Grissom blinked trying to understand his wife's strange logic. He never got a reply from her though because half way through his sentence she had jumped up and ran out of the room. Everyone looked around at each other all of them wondering what the hell was going on with Sara.

-

"Sara?" Grissom called from the hallway of their home.

"Upstairs. In the bathroom." She shouted back at him. Hanging up his jacket and leaving his shoes by the door he made his way up to find her.

"What's going on honey?" He asked, his voice was full of concern, he hadn't seen her since the start of their shift when she ran out of the break room. When he enter the bathroom he saw her sitting on the lid of the toilet seat holding something in her hands.

"Are you alright?" He knelt down in front of her and brought his hand up to cup her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She half smiled. "I'm not entirely sure how you are going to be by the end of this conversation though." She sighed. She knew she had nothing to worry about, he wasn't going to run away or get mad at her, she was just afraid of the shock giving him a heart attack or something.

"What?" His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What is it Sara? What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at the white stick she held in her hands.

"Gil I'm pregnant!" She thought it would be better to just come out with it. Grissom's jaw dropped as his brain registered what she had just said.

"You're pregnant?" He repeated her words, clearly in shock. She nodded in reply. "Pregnant." He said again nodding with her as the word sunk in. "Are you sure?" He asked even though he wasn't sure why.

"I'm positive!" She said dryly rolling her eyes at him and holding up the pregnancy test for him to see. His shocked expression changed to an uncontrollable grin as he examined the results for himself.

"We're going to have a baby!" He said excitedly. "We're going to have a baby; I'm going to be a daddy!" He pulled her in to kiss her.

"You're really happy about this? Because I wasn't sure how you'd react, I mean we have never talked about having kids before, well not really. And it's so soon, we just got married and I didn't know how you'd feel." Sara began to babble but Gil quickly put a stop to it by planting another kiss on her lips.

"Sweetie, this is wonderful news! I couldn't be happier!" He reassured her. She smiled back at him, throwing the pregnancy test into the sink and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're going to have a baby!" She smiled at him.


	10. Sickness and suspicions

**A/N: **Ok, so this chapter is a little more case file-y than the others, but go with it!

Oh and I don't own CSI or the characters!

* * *

Sara gasped for air, thanking whatever higher power that was taking calls that it was over. She had only been in work for 2 hours but already this was the third time she had to make an excuse to go to the bathroom to throw up. She was only a few weeks into her pregnancy but her morning sickness was in full swing.

She flushed the chain, stood up and straightened her clothes before she exited the cubicle. Examining her appearance in the mirror she grimaced at what she saw, her own deathly white reflection looking gauntly back at her; she wasn't having a good day. She ran the cold tap and splashed the water on her face. As she was doing so she heard a noise behind her that made her heart stop.

_'Click.'_

She was almost positive she was alone in the bathroom. Water streaming down her face she looked in the mirror to find out who was behind her.

"You too huh?" Came the voice of Catherine Willows. Sara stammered; did she know? How could she?

"What?" Sara tried to play it cool.

"Oh come off it Sara, you can't lie to me. You're in here almost as often as I am, I heard you throwing up and look at you, you look awful!"

"Thanks!" Sara said indignantly.

"Sorry!" She apologised for her abruptness. "But it's true isn't it? You're pregnant?" She pushed.

Sara looked away, trying to think of a convincing lie but she couldn't think of one, Cath had her cornered. She looked at her, her eyes confirming Catherine's suspicions.

"Oh my God!" Catherine's jaw fell to the floor. "Does Gil know yet?"

Sara nodded, she shouldn't have Catherine.

"We just don't want to tell everyone until I'm a little farther into my pregnancy and until everyone settles down over you're little announcement." Sara nodded towards Catherine's own growing stomach. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Sara pleaded with her.

Catherine's blue eyes were welling up; she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I won't say I word!" She gripped Sara by the arms and pulled her into a hug that almost removed all the air from her lungs. "I'm so happy for you! Oh my God and this means we'll be on maternity leave at almost the same time." Catherine jabbered excitedly in Sara's ear as she tried to regain her freedom.

"Yeah it's really great!" She smiled at the older woman. "Hey Cath can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Why the hell to they call it morning sickness when it isn't limited to the morning. I mean they should call it all day sickness or constant sickness or something."

"Tell me about it!" Catherine rolled her eyes. They both laughed as they walked out of the bathroom and returned to work.

-

"Alright guys, we're looking at a double murder in a close knit community. You know the neighbourhoods." Grissom rolled his eyes; the secrets that hid in suburbia could give the shadiest parts of the strip a run for their money. "Anyway we're all going to be working it because whoever called it in also took the liberty of calling the press as well! The sheriff wants this wrapped up ASAP!" He looked around the team who were nodding and rolling their eyes. "Alright then let's head out!"

When they arrived at the scene Grissom did the preliminary walk through. It was a bloody scene, very bloody. At least 10 separate points of disturbance, bloody hand and footprints; this was going to be a busy night. Outside the house he met up with the rest of the team and gave them details of what they would be working on. He gave the boys their assignments first; he wanted as few people as possible around when Catherine blew up.

"Uhh...Cath. Given your current...situation I want you to work the perimeter." He stayed a few paces back when he said this. Her jaw dropped and anger flashed in her eyes.

"What? My situation? You're making me do the perimeter? Because I'm pregnant? No way! Make Greg do it! I am a senior CSI here Gil, you can't give me a rookie job just because I'm pregnant. It's discrimination." She yelled at him. He backed up another step.

"Catherine I am in no way implying that your pregnancy is making you a less capable CSI. Nor am I discriminating against you, it's just...well it's a very bloody scene and your stomach hasn't exactly been the strongest of late. I'm only doing this out of concern for you."

Catherine glared at him, she knew he was right; she hadn't been able to go to autopsy for a week now because she threw up every time and Doc. Robbins had asked her not to come back. On the sidelines of the conversation Sara stood awkwardly looking at the ground, she really did not want to get involved in this.

"Fine!" She scowled and stomped off. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to Sara.

"Are you going to be alright in there? It's really bloody and your morning sickness has been pretty bad lately too!" He pointed out, his voice was full of concern, the last thing they needed right now was for Sara to throw up in the middle of a crime scene.

"I'll be fine!" She reassured him and walked into the house.

-

Inside Nick and Greg were processing the bathroom. It was in a state, there were pools of blood on the floor and shards of the broken mirror lay scattered on the floor. Greg examined a bloody handprint on the shower curtain.

"What the hell happened here?" He thought out loud.

"I don't know man, but whatever it was, it was messy." Nick looked around the wreckage.

"Well, this handprint is not workable but we can take the curtain back to the lab anyway." Greg informed Nick. "Hey what's this?" Something sparkling in the drain caught his attention.

"I don't know. Jewellery maybe?" Nick appeared at his side and examined the shining object too. "Fish it out there, we'll get a better look." He instructed the young CSI.

Greg sprung forward with enthusiasm then drew back in apprehension. Slowly he lowered a pair of tweezers to the plug hole and attempted to remove the object. He pulled it up but it stuck on something in the pipe, he tried to tug it free but he ended up losing grip of the tweezers and the object fell back down the drain and completely out of sight. Greg's face fell and he sighed defeatedly.

"It's ok G!" Nick placed a comforting hand on Greg's back. "It's in the pipes we can still get it."

Greg forced a smile but continued to sulk and beat himself up over his mistake.

Grissom was processing the master bedroom and site of the first murder when he caught sight of something out the window. He stopped what he was doing and rushed out to the garden to demand an explanation.

Outside in the garden Nick and Warrick were standing with Sara, who was wearing a hard hat and Catherine was making her way over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on here?" Grissom asked in his most authoritative voice. The rest of the team were startled by his arrival.

"Greg found something in the drain of the bath tub but it fell down into the pipe." Nick explained. "So Sara offered to go under and retrieve it from the pipe."

Grissom's jaw tightened. He looked at her standing there in her hard hat ready to crawl under a building. "You can't do that! I mean...why can't someone else do it?" He tried to hide his slip up, hoping the team would just assume he was concerned for his wife.

"In case you haven't noticed Nick and Rick are a lot bigger than me, I'm the only one that fits." Sara argued with him.

"Well what about Greg, he's small! And he's the one who found the thing why can't he go?" Grissom looked around for Greg.

"Greg went back to the lab with the evidence we've collected that you said you want a rush on!" Her jaw was tightening now too.

"What's the big deal boss? It's safe!" Warrick tried to reason with him.

"Safe? You don't know what could be under this building! Would you let Catherine go under there?" Grissom was getting worked up.

"Honey relax I've done this a million times before, I'll be fine!" Sara tried to reassure him.

"But that was before..." He caught himself before the words fell out. Sara glared at him, daring him to finish his sentence with a look that said 'don't you dare!' Realising that he was trapped between a rock and a hard place he knew he would have to let her go to avoid raising suspicions and to avoid having to sleep on the couch tonight. He sighed, bringing his hand up to his head and rubbing his eyes he gave in.

"Fine! Go! But be careful." His ocean blue eyes pleaded with her as she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine!" She promised, kissing him on the cheek.

Underneath the house there was just enough room for Sara to move. Spanner in hand she crawled in search of the pipe, the torch on her head lighting her way Grissom's voice in her ear asking her every other minute had she found it and was she alright.

After a few minutes searching she found the pipe in question. Unscrewing the U-bend she emptied its contents into a specimen jar, smiling when she saw a broken silver necklace fall into it.

"Got it!" She informed her nerve wrecked husband and began to crawl back.

-

After putting in a few hours overtime Sara and Grissom finally reached home after a long, had day.

"What the hell was that at the crime scene today?" Sara yelled at him the minute they were behind closed doors. Grissom hadn't given it a second thought since it happened, he thought it had been resolved and dropped.

"What was what? I was worried about you!" He answered her, trying to keep calm. His recent experiences had taught him that when dealing with emotionally charged pregnant women, raising your voice got you nowhere.

"I'm pregnant Grissom not incapable!" She continued to yell.

"It was still risky Sara! You know that!" He argued.

"Oh it was not!" She rolled her eyes.

"Would you have let Catherine do it?"

"Well, no!" He gave her a my-point-exactly look. "But that's different!" She argued.

"Catherine is a lot more pregnant than I am and damn useless with a spanner too!"

"It doesn't matter it was still a cause for concern. I am allowed to be concerned about you Sara, you know, and our baby too." Her eyes looked up to meet his. There were tears forming in them as she apologised profusely citing pregnancy hormones as the reason she lost her temper and assured him that she was touched by his concern. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. His head lowered to her shoulder and he tenderly kissed the soft skin between her shoulder and her neck.

"I do have one more concern." He informed her as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"I'm afraid that if we don't tell the guys soon I'm going to let it slip that." He eyed her gingerly.

"Ok we can tell them tomorrow!" She shrugged digging around in the freezer looking for ice cream. Grissom was surprised at how quickly she had agreed to announce her pregnancy but was grateful to avoid another argument, so he accepted it.

"Ok then, tomorrow!" He nodded as she started into her ice cream.


	11. Names and Nurseries

"Alright then let's tell them." Sara psyched herself up before they entered the break room. Why did it seem that every other time she went in there now there was an announcement to be made?

"Let's go!" Grissom placed his hand in the small of her back and led her into the room. Catherine and Warrick were already waiting but Nick and Greg had yet to arrive. The in between time was filled with comfortable small talk between the two couples as they waited for the late-comers.

"Sorry guys!" Nick entered the room apologising. "My car wouldn't start and I had to call Greg who was already half way to work at the time and get him to come back and give me a ride and that's why we're late." Nick spoke quickly, laying his southern accent on thick. Greg stood beside him nodding dramatically.

"OK then, let's get started." Grissom continued, not paying any attention to the gawking Greg and Nick who had been expecting to be in trouble when they arrived. "Warrick and Nick, you guys will be attending a hit and run downtown, here's the address. And the rest of us will be continuing work on the double homicide from yesterday." He informed them, handing Warrick the slip of paper with the location of the hit and run on it. "And one more thing Catherine, you may be pleased to, you're going to have some company when you are on desk duty before your maternity leave."

Everyone exchanged wondering looks.

"Yes I am pregnant!" Sara clarified things for them with a big smile on her face. She looked to Grissom and he smiled back at her just as largely.

"Really?" Nick asked his mouth agape in shock. They nodded. "That's great news!" He smiled and moved to hug Sara, but not too tightly.

"Hey now our kid will have someone to play with!" Warrick smiled, he didn't seem too surprised by the news. Sara assumed Catherine had told him about their conversation in the bathroom yesterday, she looked at Catherine who was hugging Grissom as if to accuse her of slipping to Warrick, Catherine averted her gaze ashamedly then came over to hug Sara as well.

"Aw man! You mean we gotta work with two pregnant women now?" Greg had been on the receiving end of Catherine's raging hormones one too many times. "I mean...Congratulations Grissoms! That's great news." Greg's voice came out an octave higher than usual due to a combination of forced happiness and fear of the two pregnant women currently scowling at him. He backed up a few steps from the table.

"I'm going to go see if Hodges has those trace results ready for us!" He smiled before turning on his heels and running from the room. Everyone else laughed.

-

**Five**** months later...**

"I hate that stupid desk! I hate paper work! I hate Greg's chicken scratch writing, I swear you need a damn decoder ring to read it and more than all that I hate Ecklie!" Sara griped as she lay propped up by pillows in their bed with Bruno at her feet.

"Is that it?" Grissom asked her with a laugh, reaching out to wrap his arm around her.

"No!" She huffed. "I hate that I need assistance to get up now. I hate that I have to go to the bathroom every 15 minutes and I hate that the damn waitress at the diner can never get my order right. Being pregnant is harder than it looks you know!" She said accusingly.

"I know!" He sympathised, kissing her hair.

"I'm just lonely at my desk now that Catherine's gone off and started her maternity leave." She explained. "At least when she was there I had someone to talk to. I miss her! I miss being in the field!"

"You know you could just start your maternity leave early!" He suggested.

"Yeah?"

"I am your boss, you know I'm sure I could allow it!" Grissom said suggestively. Secretly he was glad she was so taken with the idea. Since Catherine left she was becoming increasingly difficult to work with, not for him but for the rest of the lab; the pregnancy had shortened her fuse even further.

"You know I might just do that!" She leaned back into the pillows and smiled.

The next day Sara applied to start her maternity leave early and Ecklie granted her request happily.

Sara spent her days shopping or having coffee with Catherine or rearranging the furniture in the townhouse. She even had breakfast ready and waiting on the table every morning for Grissom getting in from work; she was turning into a real domestic housewife though Grissom knew it was just because she was bored.

"I finished the nursery today!" She informed him excitedly. Finishing his last mouthful of breakfast he cleared his dishes away into the dishwasher.

"Really sweetie? Does this mean I get to see it now?" He asked, Sara had enforced a strict no entry policy on the nursery while she finished it off, he was dying to see inside.

"Of course!" She smiled and kissed him. Taking him by the hand she led him to the bedroom closest to their own. "Close your eyes!" She instructed him as she opened the door. She led him inside the room and told him to open his eyes again.

"It's beautiful!" He gasped; she'd done so much work to it, it was a complete change from the bare cream walled guest room it used to be.

The walls were now painted soft lemon on the top and pastel green on the bottom. A border of little ladybugs, butterflies and caterpillars lined where the two colours met; Grissom couldn't help but think the bugs were there to make him happy. There was a large pine crib in the centre of the room, a matching baby changing centre on the same wall as the door and a matching dresser and wardrobe too. On top of the dresser there was an empty silver photograph frame with the words "Our Family" engraved into it.

"Really it's perfect! It's amazing! You did all this yourself?" He asked impressed.

"Well, Cath helped me pick out the furniture." She admitted as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her growing belly. They stared at the room for a few moments imaging the baby that would soon inhabit it.

"It really is perfect. This little baby will love it!" He kissed her neck.

After viewing the room Grissom moved into his own ready to sleep off his long shift, thanking God that tomorrow was his day off and he could spend it with Sara. When he woke up he realised she was lying in bed beside him.

"I got tired!" She explained in response to his questioning look. He didn't really care why she was there, he was just happy she was. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know Cath and I were talking the other day and I realised something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Grissom asked, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

"We haven't thought about any baby names yet!" She told him. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked him.

"I haven't really thought about it!" He told her honestly. "Although, if it was a boy I'd kind of like to name him after my father, Nathaniel. Would you mind that?" He asked her.

"Nathaniel?" She rolled over to face him, a task that was taking considerably longer than it used to. "Yeah I like that!" She smiled and kissed him.

"I was thinking, if it's a girl we could call her Skye. Kind of like after where she was conceived." Sara joked with him, recalling their mile high adventure. He laughed slightly.

"You know, I know you're kidding and everything, but I kind of like it." He smiled. "Of course we won't tell her how she got her name." He laughed. "But I think it's cute and...Oddly appropriate."

"Really?" Her brow furrowed as she examined his face.

"Well it's a possibility." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I was thinking as well, if it's a girl, we could call her Elizabeth kind of after my mother Laura Elizabeth Sidle. Only we could call her Lily for short." She looked at him with her big brown eyes anxious to see what he thought of her suggestion.

"Elizabeth, Lily. I like that it's pretty!" He smiled and kissed her.

"Really?" She asked, thrilled he liked the idea.

"Yeah. It's perfect." He kissed her again.

"Well, that seems to be sorted. It was pretty easy. Catherine told me it would be harder than I thought." Sara shrugged and relaxed in Grissom's arms. "Now all we have to wait and see if it's a Nathaniel or an Elizabeth." She smiled.


	12. Birth and Beginnings

"Oh my God!" Sara sprung upright in bed, her face contorted in pain. She grasped at her sides trying hard to breathe through the pain. She panted and the pain started to subside. Her breathing was returning to normal when she felt a different sensation and a sudden wet feeling on her sheets. She knew perfectly well from the pain that she was going into labour and she turned to the still sleeping man in bed beside her.

"Ouch!" Grissom was awoken by a hard slap that left a red handprint on his bare chest. Blinking he turned to face his wife. "What?" He asked; what the hell had warranted such a slap, he couldn't have been snoring that loud.

"Gil!" Her voice was shrill and high pitched. "My water just broke, I'm in labour!" The end of her sentence came through gritted teeth as she felt another contraction coming. Grissom looked panic stricken. _'Labour? Now? Hospital!' _His brain was only functioning on a basic level. First he had to deal with the contracting women screaming on the bed. He took her hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Breathe honey, just remember to breathe." He spoke softly trying to calm her with his voice. She grunted at him.

"Thanks for reminding me; otherwise I don't think I would have remembered to breathe." She spat at him sarcastically. Grissom looked scared. _'Ok hospital!' _He thought to himself. Her tight grip was loosening on his hand; he could feel blood reaching his fingers again.

"Alright sweetie. Let's get to the hospital." He jumped out of bed, pulling on the jeans that were lying on the floor and grabbing the first t-shirt that he put his hand on. He offered her his hand and helped her off the bed. She let go of his hand and moved towards the bathroom.

"Sara what are you doing? We need to go!" His voice had a sense of urgency to it.

"I'm going to change Gil! I don't really feel like going to the hospital in wet pyjamas." She pulled a nightdress out of her drawer and closed the bathroom door. Grissom lifted the pre-packed hospital bag from beside the wardrobe and paced the floor until she came out.

"Ready?" He asked her in a mixture of excitement and fear. She nodded; he put his arm around her waist and guided her from the bedroom to the car. Closing her door he ran around to the driver's seat and jumped in. When he looked at Sara sitting in the passenger seat she was crying, but she had the biggest smile on her face.

"What is it honey? Another contraction?"

"No!" She shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Our baby is coming Gil." She beamed. The realisation washed over him like fresh falling rain.

"Our baby's coming!" He repeated and smiled widely. Turning the engine on he squealed in excitement; it was very un-Grissom like. Five minutes down the road Sara screamed her way through another contraction. Panting as the pain subsided she growled at him.

"Drive faster!"

"Don't worry honey! Remember what the doctor said, with first time labours it can take a while. I'm sure the baby won't be here anytime soon."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder Gil, but we're not hurrying for the baby we're hurrying for the pain relief!" Grissom put his foot down on the accelerator; afraid of what might happen if he didn't.

-

Once Sara was checked in to the hospital and mildly medicated Grissom stepped out into the hallway to call the team.

"Willows!"

"Hey Cath, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," She sighed. "Trust me, I was up! What's wrong Gil?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just calling to tell you that Sara's in labour."

"Sara's in labour!" Catherine shrieked. "When? Are you at the hospital? Where are you? How is she?"

"Yes, we're at the hospital, she's only been in labour for an hour or so and she's fine. We just wanted you to know." Grissom heard a slap and a grumble in the background. "Warrick!" Catherine hissed. "Sara's in labour get up!" She returned her attention to the phone call.

"We're on our way Gil!" She informed him.

"Oh don't worry Cath, there's no need to hurry!"

"I'm on my way!" She reiterated.

"Great, could you do me a favour and call Nick and Greg on the way? Please? I want to go back to Sara."

"Of course, no problem. See you soon!" She hung up. Grissom turned and headed back into Sara's room. As he entered the doctor was just finishing Sara's exam.

"Ah, Mr Grissom, come on in!" Grissom walked to Sara's bedside and took her hand. "I was just telling Sara that everything looks great. The baby's in position and she's 4 cm dilated, which is pretty good but there could still be a bit of a wait in store." The doctor smiled at them.

"Thanks Dr Williams!" Grissom shook his hand before he left the room. Returning to Sara's bedside he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She rewarded him with a full on Sara smile.

"You're doing so well sweetie." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I called Catherine. She insists on coming to the hospital now and she says she'll call Nick and Greg on the way." Sara smiled up at him.

"I love you!" She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I love you too!" He smiled back at her.

-

Shortly after receiving the phone call from Grissom Catherine was in the passenger seat of her car instructing Warrick to stop at Starbucks as she frantically dialled her phone. She called Nick and Greg, who told her they would make their own way to the hospital since they were completely out of the way from Cath and Warrick. With a large coffee order in hand they pulled up to the hospital and ran inside in search for Sara's room.

"Hey!" Catherine smiled broadly as she entered the room.

"Hey." Replied the coffee.

"God Catherine I think you got here faster than we did!" Grissom remarked. Catherine laughed.

"How are you?" She asked Sara sympathetically.

"Let's just say I have a new found respect for enduring 21 hours of this!" Sara laughed. Catherine rolled her eyes and nodded in appreciation. She knew exactly what Sara was going through.

"Here we brought this for you." Warrick said handing Grissom a cup of steaming coffee. "Sorry Sar, just water for you!" Warrick laughed apologetically, setting the other cups aside for Nick and Greg when they arrived. Sara rolled her eyes and groaned. Everyone else laughed.

Not long after Cath and Warrick's arrival Nick and Greg appear on the scene. The room was filled with conversation and laughter and occasional screaming and panting, from Sara and sometimes Greg when he was screaming along with Sara mostly because he was scared and once from Grissom when Sara squeezed his hand so tightly during a particular bad contraction that she drew blood. Everyone laughed as Sara looked apologetically at Grissom and told him the whole thing was his fault anyway. Warrick looked at his boss sympathetically and raised his own hand to show Grissom a similar war wound he had received during Catherine's long labour.

After a while they were interrupted by Dr Williams who chased the team from the room so he could check up on Sara.

"Wow 7cm and your contractions are 2 minutes apart. I doubt you'll be here much longer." He smiled at her. "You must be one of the lucky first timers!" Sara panted after another contraction.

"Lucky?" She gave him the Sara Sidle death glare. He chuckled; Grissom's eyes widened, he'd never seen anyone laugh at the death glare before, for a moment he feared for the good doctor's life.

"Mrs Grissom I have had first time labours that have lasted 3 days! You are lucky." He smiled politely and left the room.

"3 days!" Sara was suddenly a lot more thankful that her baby seemed in such a rush to come into the world.

Within the hour Sara was brought down to the delivery suite. Grissom stood faithfully by Sara's side, squeezing her hand and breathing with her as she was given her instructions to push.

"That's great Sara, just once more for me now!" Dr Williams said to her.

"Come on sweetie, one more push!" Grissom encouraged her. "You're doing so well! I'm so proud of you!" He informed her as she gave her final push.

"Congratulations Grissoms you have a beautiful baby girl! Mr Grissom would you like to cut the cord?" Sara sighed and sobbed as Grissom cut the umbilical cord with tears in his own eyes. They checked the baby over and after finding out she was in perfect health they wrapped her in a baby pink blanket and handed her to Sara.

"We have a baby girl!" Grissom cried at her side. Kissing her head and looking down at their child in complete awe.

"I can't believe she's here!" Sara cried in disbelief. "She's perfect!"

"She needs a name!" Grissom smiled down at his wife and child.

"Yeah, what do you think?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"I think we Elizabeth Sidle Grissom has just came into the world." He looked down at the newborn baby, the name definitely suited her.

"Lilly!" More tears fell down Sara's cheeks as Grissom kissed her and took his daughter in his arms and kissed her too.


	13. Greetings and Godparents

Scattered in the waiting room of the maternity ward in the hospital were the members of the graveyard shift and Detective Jim Brass. They were all waiting patiently to be introduced to the newest Grissom in town filling the time with pleasant small talk and various waiting room games invented by Greg.

The soft click of the door opening drew all their attentions to the door as Sara walked in. They all jumped to their feet and surrounded her.

"Hey guys!" Sara greeted them.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Catherine put her arm round Sara and gave her a hug.

"Alright I guess a little sore." She sighed, her voice was quiet. Catherine shook her head in sympathy.

"Four and a half hours! Lucky bitch!" She grumbled. Everyone laughed.

"So would you guys like to come meet our daughter?" Sara asked. The answer was a resounding, "yes!" Sara turned and led them to her room where Grissom had been changing Lily and now stood at the end of the bed holding her in his arms.

"Hey everyone!" His smile was broad as he greeted his friends. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet." Grissom lowered his arms allowing everyone to get a better look at the baby girl. She was adorable. She looked just like Sara, in fact there didn't seem to be many of Grissom's attributes about her at all. The team gave a collective "aww" as they looked at her.

"Can I hold her?" Catherine asked; her maternal instincts were in over drive after the birth of her own child.

"Of course!" Replied Gill passing the bundle to Catherine. "After all, her Godmother should be the first one to hold her after her parents." He smiled at her as she realised that he was asking her to be the Godmother of their baby.

"Really?" Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the two of them nod. "I'd be honoured. Hi." She smiled down at the little girl. "Does she have a name yet?" She asked.

"Elizabeth." Sara answered. "But Lily for short." The group gave another collective "aww"

"That's beautiful." Catherine smiled. The rest of the team were gathered around her looking intently at the baby Grissom.

"Lily." Repeated Greg. "That's so cute. I didn't know it was short for Elizabeth though."

"Yeah." Nodded Sara. "It was my Grandmother's name and my Mom's middle name; I just thought it was nice."

"It is!" Agreed Nick. "It suits her!" He smiled.

"Alright Cath come on, you've had your turn, let someone else hold her." Brass said impatiently.

"Yeah Cath, let her Godfather hold her." Sara said with a smile. Brass' mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock. Then a smile crept over his face and tears filled his eyes.

"Really?" He looked at them almost to make sure he's heard Sara correctly as he accepted Lily from Catherine. "I'd be honoured!" He smiled at them, fighting hard to hold back his tears.

"Hey baby girl. Well aren't you a cutie? You look just like your Mommy so you do!" He spoke softly to the baby in his arms as the rest of the team exchanged looks. This was not a sight they were used to. Bad-ass Brass acting like some kind of doting Grandparent over a newborn baby. It was unusual to say the least. "Hey Gil, she really does look a lot like Sara...you sure she's yours?" Brass looked up to the face of his old friend and raised his eyebrows to let him know he was teasing him. Now that was more like the Brass everyone knew and loved. Everyone laughed at the comment, even Grissom.

"I see what you mean Jim, she is gorgeous...definitely all Sara." He smiled and kissed Sara's shoulder.

"Alright now, it's Uncle Warrick's turn." Warrick held out his hands to take the baby from Brass, it seemed he'd really gotten the baby fever since his and Catherine's son was born.

"Uh...No way man! It's Uncle Nicky's turn." He shoved Warrick out of the way and held out his own hands for the baby.

"I think you are all forgetting about Uncle Greg's turn being next." Greg said stepping in front of Warrick and Nick. A small ruckus ensued as they continued to shove and 'debate' over who would hold the baby next.

"Guys, guys guys!" Grissom called for order. "Relax, she's not going anywhere you'll all get a chance to hold her." He laughed softly. His little girl was only a few hours old and already she had men fighting over her. He sighed; knowing that this meant trouble for him.

After everyone had taken their turn to hold and fawn over the baby Grissom announced that it was time for her to be fed and for Sara to get some rest. He then reminded him that they should all go home and get some sleep because he was starting his paternity leave as of now. They grumbled, only slightly, as the filed out of the room bidding Sara and Lily goodbye on their way.

-

Lily was soon fed and laid down in her cot to sleep. Sara lay propped up in bed with Grissom lying up beside her. He held her hand in his, their fingers entwined gently playing with each other.

"Well Daddy?" Sara asked Grissom with a grin on her face. "She's finally here, our little girl." She looked over at the cot where their daughter was lying, sleeping peacefully.

Lily Grissom had a full head of dark brown hair, the same high, round cheek bones as her mother, the same jaw line of her mother and the few times she had opened her eyes Grissom had been convinced that they would turn out to be the same deep chocolate colour that her mothers were. Her milky white skin made her tiny lips appear very red as they formed a perfect pout that he knew would be used later in her life to wrap him around her little finger. She really was a beautiful baby.

"I know!" He smiled back at her, every inch the doting father. "She's perfect isn't she?"

"Perfect!" Sara repeated sleepily as her eyes fell shut. He sat up and kissed her softly on the cheek before pulling the blankets up over her and reclining her automated bed. He relocated himself to the chair in the corner of the room where he contented himself with watching his girls sleep, feeling like the luckiest man alive. He had everything and it was right inside this room with him now. Slowly he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **So, we're nearing the end and that last chapter was pretty much just a bit of harnless fluff. I hope you liked it! I have a feeling the next chapter will be the last and I'd like to thanks all of you who have read my story and those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! 


	14. Motherhood and more

**A/N: **Ok so this is the end...my friends I just want to thank everyone who bothered to read my little story and all of you who reviewed and offered support - I greatly appreciate it! Those reviews kept me writing at the times when my writers block was at its worst.

Anyway without further ado here is the last chapter.

* * *

The next day the Grissom family left the hospital and headed back to their townhouse to begin their new family life. It took them a few weeks to settle into a routine that suited all their needs but once they did the household ran like clockwork.

Sara, as it turns out, was a natural at motherhood. She could manage to fed, change and entertain Lily and clean the house, cook and stay on top of reading every forensics magazine she could get her hands on and all with what seemed like minimum effort. She had eased into the role so perfectly it seemed second nature to her. She amazed Grissom as he stood watching her load the washing machine while she waited for Lily's bottle to heat up. He would have offered to help but the last time he did that he was informed that he was useless and she would just have to do it again herself the way she liked it later anyway so he just played with Lily as she had instructed.

"See that Lily," He held up the baby so she could see Sara. "Your Mommy is Wonder Woman!" He smiled at the contrast remembering how worried Sara had been about becoming a mother.

_He woke up in the middle of the night to find himself alone in their bed. He didn't know what was going on but something inside him told him there was something wrong. __Just another feature of his Sidle sense, he assumed. _

_He got up out of bed and went off in search of his wife. He found her in the living room curled up on the couch, her knees pulled up as close to her body as her pregnant belly would allow__ and she was crying. It broke his heart to see her like that. _

_He sat down beside her on the couch. She didn't look at him. She just kept staring in front of her, tears falling quietly down her face. _

_"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, reaching out to take her hand. She didn't answer. _

_"Sara, come on, talk to me." He pleaded. It seemed to work. She turned her head slowly to look at him then dropped her it to her chest. _

_"What if I'm a terrible mother?" She cried in a voice that was barely audible. "What if I ruin our baby's life? I just don'__t..."_

_"Shh!" He cut her off by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "You're going to be a fantastic mother!" He reassured her. She continued to cry into his chest. _

_"You don't know that! What if...what if I turn into my mother?" She cried harder than before._

_"Sara sweetie, you could never be your mother. That's just not who you are." He took her hands and pushed her up to look at her. His blue eyes penetrated her red-rimmed brown eyes. _

_"Trust me; I know you're going to make a wonderful mother. I've seen the way you are with your friends, with Lindsey, with kids we meet on cases. I've seen you take care of Greg when he's drunk." She smiled. "And I can tell you're going to make a wonderful mother." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back__ meekly. _

_"You really think so?" She asked. _

_"I know it!" _

Looking at her now it was hard to believe she was once so worried. She rejoined them and handed Grissom the bottle to feed Lily and sat down in the chair facing them.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" He asked his girls.

"Lily has got a play date with Sam and I have a coffee date with Cath." She smiled. Grissom had just returned to work after his paternity leave and this was part of their new daily routine; he would come home and feed Lily before going to bed to sleep off his shift.

"Sounds like fun. You just make sure that Sam keeps his eyes and hands off her at all times!" Grissom was settling nicely into his role as over protective father. Sara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Gil, he's 9 months old!"

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head frankly. "Start as you mean to go on." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Come on Lily, let's go get ready. I think that your crazy Daddy needs to go get some sleep!" She took the baby girl from her father who stood up and kissed his wife before dutifully heading off in the direction of the bedroom.

-

**Five months later...**

Grissom and Sara are in their daughter's room putting her down for the night. At 7 months old she is trying her hardest to stand on her own and crawling faster than they can chase her. She's responsive and clever and already has Grissom wrapped around her little finger. As he predicted her eyes are exactly the same colour as Sara's and now that she's starting to look more grown up, she looks just like a miniature Sara.

Sara has returned to work and, of course, the transition from wonder mother to working mother was seamless. However she has cut back to only working part time and she doesn't max out on overtime anymore; now she has more reason than ever to come home. She and Catherine, who also only works part time, still take their children on regular play dates; it's nice to share some grown up girl time together when the men are at work.

Standing over her crib they each lean down and give her a kiss goodnight. Switching on her night light they leave the room. She babbles to herself a little before she eventually falls asleep. Before she goes to bed herself Sara peeks in to check on her sleeping daughter. Grissom comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin upon her shoulder. She leans her head on his and smiles.

"Look at her, our little angel!" He smiles back at her.

"I know, she's perfect isn't she?" Kissing her neck Grissom stands up again and turns Sara around to face him. There's a dark glint in his eyes when he looks at her. She knows exactly what it means.

"What do you say we go make another one?" He says as he picks her up and, kissing her, carries her to their bedroom.

The End.


End file.
